The Proposal
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: Dick Grayson works for Rachel Roth. He had been clawing his way to the top for years. Rachel Roth was the head of a company and went through hell to get there. She was satisfied with her busy life. That is until she had to be deported..unless...
1. We're What?

**Okay so I watched the proposal yesterday and five minutes into it I've got Raven and Robin into my mind and so this story was born. Most of the Titans will be here as well as Justice League so yippee. And on to the story**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! Yet….**

**

* * *

**

She turned off her stereo and got up from her lotus position. Meditating was the only thing that kept her going throughout the day. It wasn't the coffee she got from her assistant everyday. That just kept her functioning.

As she turned on the television, she saw herself and Richard standing in front of their company. 'Wow, he looked really good that day.' She shook off that thought. Of course he was attractive. He had piercing blue eyes and a trademark smirk he gave whenever they exchanged witty banter at work. Which was another thing to like. She could tolerate him. Though she'd never admit it. His hair was spiked effortlessly. And he had an amazingly toned body. Not that she had noticed… much…

She was far to busy with work to worry about relationships. She hadn't even had sex yet for crying out loud. She sighed at herself for getting lost in her own thoughts. She got up and got dressed for the day.

Later

"I'm so freaking late." Richard whispered to himself. He was rushing to his job as an assistant to the most successful woman in Jump. And the iciest as well. She actually gave a man a heart attack just from glaring at him. She was the head of Jump City Publishers. He stepped out of the elevator.

'You know why she glared at the man?' His inner voice asked him. 'Because he was-'

"Late again Grayson." Rachel said as he walked into the office. She had been facing the wall.

"Sorry."

"It's ok, I guess." She said as he made his way to his desk. "I wouldn't bother sitting down, we have a meeting to go to." She warned him still not turning from her computer.

"I wasn't planning on relaxing."

"You never should. You've been working with me for…" She trailed off wanting him to finish the statement.

"Yeah, yeah I know 3 years." he said as they walked out of their office.

"So who are we firing this time and why?" he asked her.

"Slade Wilson. He's been slacking off at work. I've asked him a million times to get Jeff on that talk show. We aren't just Editors and Publishers. It's our job to be their publicists as well." They turned a corner. "And I've made these things clear. He just can't seem to get it through his head."

They paused at the door. Kori Anders was just leaving his office in tears. She was his secretary. 'What could he have done to her? He couldn't fire her without Rachel's consent.' Richard wondered. He looked at his boss. 'What?' she looked back at him. 'Obviously she didn't know.' he reasoned.

"Hello Mr. Wilson." Rachel announced as they stepped in. She notice something on his desk. "Is that a picture of your daughter?" she mused.

"Yes. It is."

"Well you must care about her very much."

"Yes I love her very much. I spend every moment that one day a year when I get to see her thinking about-"

"Messy divorces are not my problem. No, you see, my problem is the fact that I have told you over and over again that you needed to get Jeff on Ellen. Now I could demote you. But that would just leave you as dead weight."

"Wait a second. Ms. Roth, convincing Ellen to let him appear on her show was hard enough. But I've heard that getting Jeff to come out of that hovel he calls a home is nearly impossible."

At this she nodded. "So you **_heard _**that it was ******_nearly_ **impossible? Did you even try calling him?"

"Well- I wasn't-"

"I'll give you three months to collect yourself, find a new job, and get settled so you can tell everybody here that you resigned peacefully. For now, I think you should go home and get some rest."

He was silent as she and Richard left the room and entered the hallway.

"What's the damage?" she whispered to him.

"He's walking out of his office with one of those crappy vases you got him for the Christmas office party. And here we go." he whispered knowing there was about to be a scene.

"You heartless bitch!" he yelled making heads in the office turn to their location.

Rachel seemed unphased as she rested her arm on the edge of a nearby cubical and sipped her coffee. Richard just watched on in bewilderment as usual.

"You're only firing me because you know I posed as a threat to you. You can't handle the fact that someone might actually beat you at your own game! Because of this job I've lost my wife and my kid." he hissed.

"I'm not scared of you Slade. And the only reason you lost your wife is because you've spent more time cheating on her than actually working."

He took one step towards her before she held up her hand and told him. "Take one more step and I'll have Richard get Victor and they'll escort you out of the building. With whatever force needed. Then I'll write a detailed remake of this little event and have Richard put it on that little website called-" she snapped her fingers, trying to remember.

"Youtube." Richard helped her.

"Yes that's the one. Is that what you want?" she asked him.

He glared at the two and waited an moment before smashing the vase on the floor and walking out of the building.

"Hey Rachel I was wondering if I could get some time off to go back home in New York because Alfred, this man who's been like a grandfather to me, is turning 90 this weekend." She closed the girls bathroom door in his face and he walked off to call his soon to be very disappointed step mother.

* * *

About five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and went to her office.

"Okay well what's next?"

"You've got a meeting to go to after you go see Mr. Wallace in his office about your visa."

"Great." she groaned "Just come and save me in ten minutes okay?" She said before she walked out of the office she was in for about 15 seconds.

She walked in and sat down in front of Mr. Wallace. For about 8 minutes they went back and forth talking about the issue at hand.

"No but you don't understand! I can't be deported. Not right now."

"The visa didn't go through because your paperwork wasn't found anywhere."

"Azarath is only 500 miles above California. I'm barely an immigrant."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do Rachel."

"Okay maybe I can still work through live webcam and-"

He interrupted her. "Unfortunately if you are not a legal American citizen. You cannot work for an American company. Wilson would have to replace you."

"Wilson? As in Slade Wilson the guy I just fired?"

"He's the most qualified. We would pick Grayson but he'd have to go through a lot more paperwork and-" A knock on the door stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm sorry excuse me" Richard said before poking his head in the door.

"What?, What?" she snapped at him.

"Mrs. Duncan is on line one and you know how impatient she is. I've tried to keep her busy, but you know Mary and she is rather hard to keep engaged in conversations." He stopped talking and started making hand gestures for her to come on.

She stared at him intensely. You could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Come in," she mouthed.

She noticed his confusion and called him again harsher this time.

He walked in but stopped a few feet short of her. "Well gentlemen, I see the predicament we are in and I understand. So before I leave I'd like you to know that Richard and I are getting married." She walked back and gave him a weak pat on the shoulder.

A/N: Okay 8-30-10: I didn't really edit this I just fixed a few things that irked me. Like line breaks and crap like that. lol. Thx.


	2. On Your Knees

__

**ME NO OWN. This is chapter two and enjoy.**

_She noticed his confusion and called him again harsher this time._

_He walked in but stopped a few feet short of her. "Well gentlemen, I see the predicament we are in and I understand. So before I leave I'd like you to know that Richard and I are getting married." She walked back and gave him a weak pat on the shoulder._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

"Richard was born in…?" Mr. Wallace asked

"New York City. Right here in the good old US of A. Yes." she nodded.

"We're?" Richard said suddenly realizing what his boss said.

"Getting married."

"You and I?" he said in a monotone voice. "are getting-"

"Married. The truth is we were just two people who were not supposed to fall in love and yet here we are. We just couldn't fight it anymore. Yes so I will see you guys later."

"Yeah sure Rachel just make sure you go and make it official. Down at the immigration office." Wallace winked at her and dismissed them.

They walked the rest of the way back to the office in silence. The whole time Richard waiting for his "new fiancé." to explain. They got back to their office and still Richard waited. After seeing her just sit down and start working again, he decided to speak.

"I- I don't. Understand. What's. Happening." He said choosing his words carefully.

"Look. I have to be in the USA legally until I can renew my visa. Otherwise, I'm going to be deported and out of this job."

"So naturally we have to get married." he said sarcastically

"It's the easiest way I can see it right now." she acknowledged the sarcasm but chose to ignore it.

"I am not going to marry you." He said matter-of-factly.

"What were you saving yourself for someone special?" she snickered

"Well. I'd like to think so. Rachel this is insane and I'm not marrying you"

"Then we'll both be out of a job."

"What?"

She put the pencil down and began to explain, "Well you see once they let me go, there going to make Wilson the head of this company. That means you are out of a job. That means all the late hours, all your cancelled dates, all those midnight Tampex runs were for nothing." The phone started to ring. "Phone." she said and pointed.

Richard just stood there. What could he say to that? She was right. She was so right about it and yet it was so freaking wrong.

* * *

Later That Day

They were sitting in an office waiting for someone to come in and talk to them. Richard sat nervously expecting a problem. Rachel did just the opposite. She was standing by the door texting that she would be late for the meeting. She didn't really take this gathering seriously. Richard on the other hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this Rachel."

"You're paranoid Grayson, that's your weakness."

He rolled his eyes before hearing the door open. Rachel moved aside to let the man standing at the door pass.

"Hello. My name is Agent Malcolm Nore. I understand that you two want to get married." A man the same age as Rachel and Richard, with grey eyes, and silver flowing hair asked them. The pair nodded.

"Yes well that's great." He said just then noticing Rachel. Richard noticed his gaze and didn't blame him. His boss as much as he would hate to admit it, was unbelievably beautiful. She had a slim figure and had perfect curves. But that was just her body. She had soft full lips that never seemed to do more than smirk. Her eyes were a stunning amethyst. That just happened to match the shirt she had on today. And that could kill you with the right amount of intensity.

"Well I have one question for you. Are you committing fraud so that Miss Roth can keep her job." Malcolm continued

Raven chuckled emotionlessly as if the thought was absurd. "Where- did you hear that?"

"A man called us today and-"

"I'm sorry would that person be Slade Wilson?"

"Yes. How did you-" she cut him off.

"Slade Wilson is nothing more than a disgruntled ex-employee. So I'm sorry for the confusion and I'll let you get back to work." she started backing towards the door.

"Sit down Ms. Roth." His voice suddenly icy and venomous.

Richard couldn't help but smirk when she nervously obliged.

"We take things like this very seriously Miss Roth. In fact the fine for fraud is 5 years in prison and a $200,000 bail for your fiancé. Have you told your friends about this yet?"

"Well." Richard began. He decided it was time for payback somewhere between '5 years in prison' and the '$200,000 bail'. "You see we didn't want anybody to know about our relationship because of that promotion I'm getting." Rachel's eyes looked at his cocky smirk. She would of interrupted but she didn't want to be sent back on her way to Azarath.

"Promotion." she said dumbly.

"Yep. And we both deemed it to be inappropriate that the others down at the office find out about us while I was being promoted so.." he trailed off.

"What about your parents?" Malcolm went on.

"Mine are dead." Rachel said a hint of hurt in her voice

"What about his?"

"No. Well, he has an adoptive father and mother. In fact we're going to see them this weekend. Dear old Gramps, Alfred is turning 90." Richard looked at her, surprised she had actually been listening to him.

"Really?" Malcolm goaded rudely. "Where?" his eyes challenged. Rachel stayed silent for a split second trying to think of an answer.

"Well it's in New York of course." Richard said stiffly, knowing there was no turning back now.

"New York. New York. Yep that's where." 'Dammit. Rachel what have you done?' She knew he was born in New York. She didn't know he grew up there.

"If I believe you are committing fraud then I'm afraid that you'll have to be brought in for questioning. Since you're visiting family this weekend, I'll see you Monday morning in this office."

"We'll be there." Rachel said smugly

"Great. Just make sure you decide on who's going first."

"We wi- wait. What?"

"You will have to take separate interviews. We will ask both of you questions that any couple should know about each other. If those stories don't match up. You're on your way to jail and Azarath. Until then I'll be watching you. Dismissed."

* * *

Richard nearly stumbled out onto the sidewalk when they finally left the building.

"Wow. Way to sell it Grayson. So we'll go to this little family event of yours. Make nice. Come back here. Get married. Get my visa and get a divorce. Then we are good to go." She said walking away. Before she could leave however, she felt an arm grab her.

"No we are not good to go. Did you not hear him in there?" he hissed.

"What about the jail time? Suck it up. It's not like were gonna get caught."

"And I meant what I said about that promotion."

"Yeah. Not gonna happen Grayson."

" In that case I quit and you're screwed. Well send me a postcard from Azarath. I'm out." He said quickly before walking away.

"Wait. No!"

He stopped walking and turned slightly. "What was that?"

"Okay fine. I'll publish your book."

"15,000 copies" he negotiated

"10."

"20"

"You're going the wrong way. 15 and that's it."

"Fine." He settled and shook hands her hand. "Now ask me nicely."

"What?" she spat at him.

"Ask me nicely to marry you. Rachel"

She sighed. 'I've already lost most of my dignity what's another shred?' she thought.

"Will you marry me?" she asked point blank.

"On your knees." he commanded.

'All of it.' She answered herself. She got down on her knees a few feet away from him. "This work for you?" he nodded.

"Will you please, pretty pretty please, with a whole frickin' cherry on top, marry me?"

"Hmmmmm… yes. Only because I happen to like cherries." he answered before walking away. Leaving her on the ground to get up by herself.

"Oh and Rachel." he called. "I'm inviting a few guys from the office."

"No problem." 'Two can play that game Dick. Two can play that game.' she thought to herself before walking away and whipping out her phone.

* * *

A/N What's Raven planning? Who is he inviting? Who's gonna make out on the flight to New York?

Whoops gave a little too much there. My blip. Keep reading those who enjoy. And I'm not going to make these two fall in love overnight like some other fanfics do. I mean technically it will be over night. But then again they've been working together for three years. Then again- you know what whatever!

ME NO FRICKIN OWN!


	3. Airplanes

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. And I'll try to update sooner.**

**Chittychittybangbang16: Thx. You already got my messages and no you weren't.. okay maybe a little… (lol jk)**

**RukiaRae: Thanks so much. I like yours too and I love how your making Rachel a little bit softer. It works really well with the pairing and I'll try to make the settings more descriptive.**

**i'm so hollow: I know I was watching and then the moment they were at the docks and she's like 'hand off ass, OFF ASS.' I'm like okay I have to do this.**

**TheDreamChaser: thx! And I hope you keep writing Opposites too… chapter 2 is hilarious! J**

**Okay chapter 3- keep in mind that I don't like writing characters OOC so I might change the story line a little bit. Enjoy. Oh and I'll bake cookies for Beast Boy if somebody can guess who the villian in this story will be.**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN!**

* * *

Robin's Apartment/Vic's Work Post

"Robin? What do you want?" a groggy and slightly irritated voice answered over the phone.

"Vic, are you sleeping at your post?" Richard asked him. He already knew he was. Not much was going on at the office besides the incident with Wilson that morning.

"When am I not?" he answered a little bit more awake now.

"Very true and yet you still seem to keep your job." he teased his frien/d. He and Vic had been friends since college. In fact Richard had heard about the job offer as a secretary, from Vic. They were just talking about it yesterday over a beer.

* * *

"(Yesterday at Thirsty's)

"You know I never thought I would be where I am right now at 25-frickin-years-old."

"Yeah, but it still pays pretty well. Doesn't it?" Vic asked his friend.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He could sort of guess where Vic was going with this.

"Because in that case, drinks are on you." he stood up and grabbed his jacket from behind his chair. He froze when Richard gave him his famous 'WTF?' look.

"What? I'm the one who got you that well paying job, remember?"

"And I'm supposed to be… What? Thankful?" he replied smugly before putting down his money.

Vic let out a small chuckle before thinking of a solution. "How about this? I owe you. Next time you ask me for something, I'm there no questions asked."

"Alright. Deal." They shook hands before Richard got a text from- of course-

"Let me guess." Vic said knowingly "It's-(1)

* * *

(Back to the present)

"Rachel?" he could hardly contain his laughter. "OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! You're getting married to Rachel?" he bust out laughing after hearing himself say it.

"SWEET JESUS! VICTOR!" Richard hissed/yelled into the phone. "KEEP IT DOWN. What if someone hears you?"

"I'm sorry man but I can't remember you mentioning a date with her or anything." his laughter started to die down.

"Its complicated. But the point is I'm bringing her home and I need some people to come with me."

"Like who? A best man?" he started to laugh again.

"Well, yes actually." Richard smirked so devilishly Victor could feel it through the phone. "Victor Stone, would you be my best man?"

"Heeeeeeell no. There's no way I'm going to spend a weekend with you and Rachel."

"You owe me remember?"

Vic cursed himself silently. "Fine I'll be your best man Robin, but I've still got questions."

'Me too.' Richard thought to himself. "Cool. So now I've gotta call Roy, and Gar."

"Wait. So when are we leaving?"

"Thursday morning at around 8. That's okay right?"

"Yeah but like I said I've still got questions"

"Hopefully they will be answered."

"Oh I know they'll be it's a 5 and a half hour flight."

"Does first class help a little?" Richard tried to make the mood lighter

"No!" Vic shouted pointedly.

"Baby back ribs and HD flat screen."

"Fine." he said before hanging up the phone.

(Raven's Living Room)

Rachel paced the floor while Karen, Kori, and Terra watched enjoying every moment. They were her closest friends, of course but they were still human. Seeing Rachel nervous was like watching a train wreck. Not that it was ugly it was just hard to look away.

"I'm getting married."

"Yes any other reason you called us here?" Karen asked.

"Yes there is. I need you guys to come with me." she said the next part as if there were glass on her tongue "In New York."

"What? Why?" Terra joined the conversation.

"I want you to be my bridesmaids and I want my bridesmaids to be with me every step of the way."

"Okay but why do we have to go to New York with you?" Terra asked once more. "Not that we don't want to its just-"

"Look. Richard is going to do everything he can to get under my skin this weekend and I CANNOT get through 4 days of that. Not without the four of you." Raven admitted. She really needed them.

"Wait four? So you mean?" Kori asked suddenly more excited than before.

"Yep I called Argent down here. She's finally off of work and the jackass is out of town so she's coming."

"Oh that is wonderful." Kori said. "We shall all attend! Yes?" she was practically begging now, eyes watering up and bulging.

"Come on." Rachel said. "How could you say no to that?" she extended a hand in a mock presentation of Kori's face.

You really couldn't say no. The two girls sighed in surrender.

"Okay she'll be here tonight at around 7 so we can all leave tomorrow around 8 in the morning."

"I've just got one more question." Terra looked serious and Raven's heart dropped. 'She knew. She knew didn't she?'

"Are we flying coach or what because I'm not about to share my flight with a fat dude drooling on my shirt, while the creepy guy next to me checks out my-"

I held my hand out to stop her. "First class all the way."

"Richard's inviting a few people and they're most definitely not flying first class unless _he _pays for it. An most men are cheap so no worries."

"Okay then. We have to go shopping and get your presents." Terra said before she dragged Kori out of Raven's living room.

"Oh! I know!" Kori piped in suddenly "I received a coupon for Victoria's Secret! Buy one bottle of body butter get-"

The door slammed before Kori could finish her statement. Raven heard but only shivered before turning to Karen, who was shaking her head.

"I know exactly what your doing." she told her

"What are you talking about Kare?" Rachel asked suddenly worried.

"It's so obvious why you're doing this."

"It is?"

"Of course we've been friends for like five years. I can read you like a book Raven."

"BumbleBee-" Raven decided using their nicknames might help the situation. But Karen just held up her hand.

"Save it Raven. I just can't tell you how amazing you are for doing this. I mean making me your maid of honor!" she suddenly beamed and Rachel sighed a breath of relief. "I totally get why you didn't do it in front of Terra and Kori but they'd understand." She ran up and gave her a warm sincere hug.

"I know and I was stupid for thinking they wouldn't." she played along. She wasn't even thinking about wedding details. However if it came up Karen would be her first choice.

"It's okay." they pulled away from each other. Karen really was her best friend. She didn't quite understand everything about Rachel but she knew enough. And she didn't pry. They were like sisters. Karen grabbed her purse before saying, "So I'm going to go call Terra and Kori and then we can pick up Argent from the airport. You go start the car."

"Great." Raven sighed inwardly as she wiped her face with one hand. 'This is going to be a long trip.' She thought as she left to start the car.

* * *

"What flight is she on?" Karen asked.

"She said to go to gate 7 which is right there." They walked over and took a seat while watching the passengers unload.

When Rachel saw Argent walk off, she couldn't believe her eyes.

* * *

BONUS!

"Listen here bitch. I get what I want and what I want is Richard Grayson." she smiled people passing by and said through her teeth.

She pretended to sip her champagne and whispered, "Yeah well what if I want him?"

"Always wanting what you can't have. That's a bad habit."

"What is this in your head? A sick game?" she turned to the table.

"Maybe."

"Well then let the games begin."

* * *

A/N- Oh wow now how did that bonus scene get in there.

(1) I tried to do one of those things where it goes from flashback to present within one word. Sorry if it didn't work for you. lol

Anyway Who's talking? Well Idk. maybe you do. Guess correctly and I'll bake cookies for beast boy.

If nobody guesses correctly(holds flame thrower) He'll get a... time.. out. Yes that's it.

Review. Love it. Hate It. Like It. Whatevers. Just let me know. Also don't flame me about something you don't see. And I always welcome questions, and criticism. I really do appreciate that. Thanks! And until next chapter,

-Poppie-


	4. Oh My God

**A/N:Um okay before we begin I'd just like to point out you should ignore everything about when they were leaving for New York. They left Thurs. morning. THURSDAY! Sorry I just felt to need to express that. And here are comment responses:**

**TheDreamChaser: Yes. No. Maybe So. Please. I can't tell you guys if your right or wrong that just ruins the story and gets you so aggravated that you have to read more until**

**A. your head explodes**

**Or**

**B. You find out if you were wrong or right**

**Oh and have you thought of black hair with purple spikes at the top? Just a suggestion. I'm not all that great with hairstyles. Now fashion I can handle. Lol(im joking i suck at that too. Most of the time.)**

**Renee340: Same goes for you. And thank you for the lovely review. Oooooo it rhymes you. Review You Review. Sorry I had sugar.**

**RukiaRae: YAYZ!Thank you and your advice is always welcome! Ummmm one more teensy tiny itsy little thing. UPDATE your stories! Please and thank you. Lol jk. Take your time as long as you update. No pressure *cough* soon**

**JoKeR808: Thx. Enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to let you know? Really? I mean If I owned Teen Titans Season 10 would be starting in fall and it would be rated T.V 14.**

* * *

(At The Airport)

Karen was more nervous than Rachel was. They hadn't seen Argent in years. They were all nervous to see her. They prayed that she was in better condition than the last time saw her.

"There she is." Karen nearly yelled.

"Rachel! Karen!" Argent ran over to them looking better than ever. British accent still intact and hair a raven black, shoulder length with red highlights.

"It is so great to see you guys." She said as she hugged them.

"It's been 2 long years." Rachel put in.

"And within those two long years, you manage to get engaged without even mentioning a guy in your letters."

"It just… kind of.. happened." she said as they picked up her luggage. They got everything checked out and got in the car. She and Karen chatted away and Rachel kept thinking about Richard, and how the whole situation could turn out.

"Who's phone is that?" Argent asked. Rachel recognized the ringtone and got her cell from her pocket.

"Rachel Roth." she answered in a bored tone. "Jeff! Honey."

"Jeff? I thought she was marrying some guy named Richard." Argent whispered to Karen.

"It's a work thing. Filled with 'darlings' and 'sweeties' and 'honeys'." she exaggerated each pet name.

"Yes. No. Jeff darling. I'm listening. I love listening to you. Your words are so inspiring and it would be a shame if you kept them from the world." Rachel tried to convince him not to back out of the show.

"Okay. Talk to you later." she hung up the phone

"You're trying to convince Jeff to…" Argent trailed off.

"Do a talk show. He's going to change his mind every 5 seconds so I have to convince him until the second he sits in the chair and the cameras roll." Before Argent could tell her that she worked too hard. Again. The ringtone came. Again.

"Sweetie. I told you everything is going to be fine." she answered

"Awwww. And here I thought you didn't care." a different voice replied.

"Richard. What do you want-" she remembered that she wasn't alone "-me to get for Gramps. I've been trying to think of gifts."

"Okaaaaaayyyyy. I'm guessing you're with somebody right now."

"Yes I am actually." she laughed weakly.

"Okay well in that case. How is everything."

"Great."

"Did you book your flight?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to stop giving one word answers."

"Nope."

"I figured."

"Good." she turned to look at her friends and gave them a sweet, reassuring _'I love him so much' _smile.

"Look if this is going to work, we have to stop this bickering all the time." she turned back to concentrate on the road.

"Agreed." she said as she pulled into the driveway.

"Well I've got to go. I'm home." she told him.

"Right. I'll meet you at the airport around-"

"Yeah. Bye!" she hung up the phone. She really didn't want to hear it.

* * *

"Why?" Rachel asked as they boarded the plane and made their way to first class.

"C'est tellement romantique."(It's so romantic.) Kori piped up, her French roots once again showing. "My mother did this for my father and they were together until- they- you know." her saddened look appeared only for a moment. She then flashed her ever-bright smile and Rachel looked at her with slightly saddened eyes. She knew how difficult it was for Kori to talk about her past. Ever since her parents died she'd been trying to cover her grief. But Rachel knew. She'd always had this ability to read people and Kori was definitely no exception.

" I think it's a great idea. Even though you'd probably get chocolate everywhere. Besides" Terra cut in, "don't you want to be all sex-kittened up for your new hubby?"

"Not really. I'm not sure if he's into that sort of thing." _'Not a lie' _she thought. _'Maybe I could go into this whole thing without lying. Just not telling the whole truth.'_

"Okay here we are guys." she stopped moving when she saw a familiar head in the seat next to the one that was supposed to be hers. "Richard?"

* * *

"I can't believe you thought I'd be cheap enough to get coach seats."he laughed at her naivety.

"Aren't men supposed to be cheap?" she shot back

"That's a sterotype. Besides Victor and Karen dont seem to mind." he pointed a few seats up where they were talking and smiling.

"I guess so." she said quietly before something popped into her head. "What about-? she was silenced by a blue book being slammed onto the pull out table in ront of them.

"I know almost everything about you. However you only have a few days to learn all of that stuff" he said while pointed at the book, "about me."

"Really? You know everything about me." Rachel asked challenging him.

"Well its kind of hard not to, considering the fact that all of our conversations within the last few years have been all about you." He shot back.

She returned a cold look before snatching the book full of random questions, leaving him to look out the window and watch the clouds roll by. It was a peaceful moment until Rachel interrupted with a question. "Here's a good one. 'Do I have any scars?'" she read.

"I'm pretty sure you have a tattoo." he said still looking out the window.

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Your doctor called the office once and said, and I quote, 'I can't get the ink off safely. Unless you want to be out of work for a few months then you're stuck with it.' Unquote. So where is it?" he finished and turned just in time to see her turn away. If he didn't know any better he would have believed she was trying to hide a blush.

"Um- I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." she didn't give him the chance to respond as she left to go find Kori. Usually she could tell her some story that would get her mind off of things or at least bore her half to sleep so she was moderately relaxed. Instead she saw Argent.

"Hey there bride-to-be." she put down her shrimp cocktail to address her friend.

"Hey Toni. Have you seen Kori?" she asked

"Um I haven't seen her in a while. She said something about going to freshen up."

"Okay thanks." she said before going to find her. She was walking down the aisle when she heard the pilot announce "Attention passengers we may be experiencing a bit of turbulence so hold on tight and please stay seated." Rachel being Rachel ignored the warning and continued making her way down to the bathroom. Occasionally gripping the backs of chairs to balance herself when the plane went through a rough patch.

When she finally got to the bathroom she heard a small sound from the other side. She recognized the voice as Kori's own and dismissed it as her treating her arm again. She had sprained it slightly when she fell off her horse. It was nothing too serious but she had to wear a splint if it really started to hurt. "You really should have taken the tame horse that day Star." she whispered to herself, softly chuckling. Rachel decided to give her some privacy and turned to leave. However when she turned around the plane reared back slamming her into the **OPEN** button. As the door slid open she screamed at what she saw.

* * *

"So you guys are actually getting married. Congrats dude." Gar said. It was more of a statement than a question. "Does she know about your….?" He trailed off not wanting to get his friend too upset.

"No and if everything goes as smoothly as I plan she never will." he said gritting his teeth a little bit. Gar knew it wasn't directed towards him but he still couldn't help but flinch at his intense look.

"Hey. Robin, don't worry about it."

"I really wish you guys would stop calling me that."

"Why? Doesn't it bring back memories?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately" he retorted.

"Oh come on. There has got to be one thing you miss about New York."

He thought for a moment. _'One thing,….. One person.'_

"Nope. Not a thing." he said matter-of-factly.

Gar was about to say something but was cut off by a scream. Robin got up to see what it was with Gar following close behind him. He saw Rachel against the wall with her hands covering her eyes.

"What?" he asked her. With one hand still covering her eyes she pointed with one to the bathroom door. He peered in cautiously and back out again. Gar did the same.

"Oh Lord help us all." he said as they walked back to Rachel. "There's a side of Kori I never expected to see. Especially not on the flight or anywhere else in public."

"What do we do about this?" Gar asked not wanting any awkwardness to ensue.

"We have to let her know we're not going to judge her." Richard pointed out.

"Right. She's been put through too much crap. She doesn't need any from us or anybody else." Rachel put in trying to ensure her friend's safety

"Ahem." a cough interrupted what little remained of their conversation. They turned to see a redhead come out with a sheepish look.

"What you saw in there….How do I put this?… It wasn't what it looked like. I just did it because I needed relief. I know it's the wrong way to do it but please you have to believe me I don't want you guys to get hurt because of it."

The three just stared at her and waited for someone to say something else. But nothing happened. No one moved unless the plane did too.

* * *

**AN: my gosh. How the hell could that happen? Where the hell did that come from? Do you guys even know what happened? No? Good because that means I did my job as an author. However my work is never really done so there are many more chapters to come as long as you review and let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. But let me remind you NO FLAMES!**

**Much love**

**-Poppie-**


	5. Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews but keep 'em coming I need to know what you're thinking. Oh and I reply to all of my reviews no matter what. Good, bad, or questions you have I'll respond. And BTW Nobody guessed the correct villian yet so Beastboy has not recieved his cookies.(Here's a hint- #3)**

**TheDreamChaser:Nope. Lol, No lemons in this one. Just a little making out between a few people. Thanks for commenting on these. And I really like crows outfit!**

**RukiaRae: Yay! Thanks and they do get to New York in this one so Yippee. Sorry if Bruce seems like an asshat here but the story is a little better that way.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So you guys have been together for…." Gar asked.

"A few months."

"And you didn't tell us because..?" Richard trailed off wanting them to finish.

"We didn't want anyone to know because we thought you guys hated each other. We thought you wouldn't approve and you are our best friends. We thought you might want us to choose sides eventually." Roy explained, "Kori was always telling me how at the office you guys were always bickering."

"That was part of our cover." Rachel jumped in a little too quickly. "We didn't want anyone to know about us dating around the same time Richard got promoted."

"Right. So you want to keep this a secret from the other's too?" Dick asked as they started back. Rachel, Kori and Gar had already walked ahead and were seated.

"Yeah. For now" Roy said. "Just until this whole thing is over. Its your wedding man."

"Thanks." he answered feeling guiltier by the second.

"So have you guys decided on what kind of wedding you wanted?" Kori asked now recovered from previous embarresment. 'At least most of our clothes were on.' she thought to herself.

"I'm not sure. I just want it to be kept small and simple." Richard answered.

* * *

_**Later on at Wayne Manor...**_

"Not what I wanted at all." Richard said to nobody in particular.

The room was graceful and elegant. People walked around, on hard redwood floors, in nice clothing greeting people. At least 200 different voices filled the ballroom, and Dick probably recognized 17, he counted for lack of anything else to do. The estate was an amazing 10,000 square feet - on the first floor.

"Richard. _Honey_ you didn't tell me your mom married Donald Trump." she whispered to him.

"Not even close Rachel." he started. "I was **_adopted_ **by Bruce Wayne and it was actually all Diana's idea. She took one look at me and filled out the paperwork not doubting herself for a second. Bruce didn't find out until a week later." he said in a bored tone.

"Wait, you were living with him for a week and he didn't know you were his son?" she asked in disbelief.

"As you can see it's a big house-"

"Mansion." she corrected

"Whatever. There are lots of places to _not_ see each other."

"Yeah I guess." she said solemnly.

"Dick, how long has it been?" a voice came from behind them.

"Babs! It's great to see you again." Dick said finally cracking a genuine smile. He hugged her a little longer than Rachel would have liked, so she coughed a little bit.

"You too and we're being totally rude." she turned to face Rachel "Hi, I'm Barbra Gordon. Its nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm-"

"Rachel Roth." she cut in, "I know. I've read lots of the books that you've published. I love your work. You know, the authors are the creative people behind the story but you are the ones who actually-"

"-put them out there." They both said at the same time. Rachel gave an almost smile. 'I actually might respect her.' she thought. 'Not many people know what she seems to. Maybe I should be nice.'

"Thanks maybe I could send out some extra copies to you sometime."

"That'd be great." she beamed. "Meet up with me later and I can give you the address. I'll see you around guys." with that she left to go talk to other people she knew.

"Well you two seemed to hit it off." Richard mused.

"She's nice. Smart girl, who was she?"

"Hnnnn?" he asked trying to stall.

"How do you know her?" she sensed him getting a little bit more tense.

"Well she's-" he stopped when he spotted somebody walking towards them.

'He always had the best timing.' Richard silently thanked his old friend.

"Garth?" Richard called out, "Garth Fisher? Its been years." They exchanged a guy hug when Bruce noticed his son had arrived and walked over to the three.

"Way too long, man." they stepped apart and Rachel just observed like she had been doing for the whole party. "So what have you been doing all this time?" Dick asked.

"Still helping my dad out at the docks."

"Same old Fisher, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah well what about you? How's California?"

"Hot."

"And speaking of which, who is this?" he kissed Rachel's hand lightly. Usually she'd hit a guy for touching her but since it was Garth, she made an exception and blushed instead. Richard noticed her blush and intervened.

"She's Rachel Roth, and she's taken."

"By who?"

"She was snapped up by my son here." Bruce stepped up behind Richard and greeted Rachel.

"Nice to finally meet the face behind the name Rae-Rae."

"Rachel." she corrected.

"So what have you been up to in California? Editor?"

"Well he's Rae-Rae's assistant. He works for her. He's not really in charge of much more than coffee and reading." He pointed out trying to seem subtle.

"Rachel." she corrected again silently.

"Well if you'll excuse me I see more people I don't know." Garth left quickly sensing the dangerous awkwardness approaching. Rachel sensed the danger but didn't dare back away from what could be a challenge.

"Why do you have to do this all the time Bruce?" Dick glared daggers at him.

"I'm going to get another drink, before I get started talking with you because I'm sure I'm going to want an explanation for this." he gestured to the both of them before walking away to the kitchen.

"Charming." Rachel whispered, earning a harsh look from Richard. Though, that was all he could give her before starting after his father.

* * *

"2 hours." Richard said as he stormed into the kitchen a few moments later. "I've been here 2 hours and already you're on my case for not taking up the family business."

"I just don't understand why she's here." Bruce answered matter-of-factly, "I want an explanation."

"You want an explanation? I love her, I proposed to her, and she accepted!" he blurted without thinking.

"What?" Bruce looked at him, confusion clouding his face.

"That's right." he couldn't help but smirk at his adoptive father's reaction, "I'm getting married." with that he left the room. "Attention please." he stood on top of a table.

"I'd like to make an announcement." he paused and waited for everyone to stop talking. "Rachel and I are getting married." Cheers and hoots came from the audience. All except from Rachel, who poked her head out slightly so you could barely see her through the doorframe.

"Rachel sweetie, where are you?" Richard called.

She walked in the room and smoothed out her dress as she made her way towards her no-longer secret fiancé.

"There she is."

"Awwwww." Garth called from the crowd. He picked up a champagne glass and a knife. "Come on lets see a kiss." he said while tapping the dinnerware together. The two looked at each other while the crowd clapped and cheered. Nervously he inched toward her cheek and gave her a quick kiss.

"No come on!" Alfred stepped out of the crowd. "A real kiss on the mouth! but be a gentleman, there are guests here."

"Kiss her, Kiss her…." The crowd cheered. They had no choice so they kissed. On instinct Rachel moved her hand to his face as if they'd been together for years. Richard moved his hands to her waist before they pulled apart. The crowd didn't help much with all of the 'awwww's' and 'they're so cute's'. Diana, Shayera and Raven's bridesmaids pulled her to the living room to talk about everything.

* * *

_**An hour later...**_

"This is very sweet of you guys really but I think I'm going to get some air." Rachel said before standing up. She had to get away from everyone.

"Well okay," Richard's Aunt Shayera said, "But watch out for the hawks. They're not exactly gentle at night. Or at any other time really." Rachel smiled a silent thanks before walking out to the balcony where she saw Barbra.

"It's hot out tonight, isn't it? Did you want to give me the address now or later?" Rachel tried to start a conversation that wasn't about Richard and her.

"Bite me bitch." Barbra spat at her before walking to the refreshments table.

"Okay." Rachel whispered to no one before following her. "Did you forget to take your Midol this morning or what?"

"You and Richard are getting married, huh? So how did you get him to do it?" she asked smirking. "Money, blackmail? Because-" she looked Rachel up and down, "I know it couldn't have been for the sex."

"Alright listen you little-"

"No you listen here bitch." she cut her off, "I get what I want and what I want is Richard Grayson." she smiled at people passing by and said through her teeth.

Rachel pretended to sip her champagne and whispered, "Yeah well what if I want him?"

"Always wanting what you can't have. That's a bad habit."

"What is this in your head? A sick game?" she turned to the table.

"Maybe." she turned and smirked again.

"Well then let the games begin." she said while giving her an intense look.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the thing about bonus scenes, I'll put them in but that doesn't mean that they will be in the next chapter! It could be the one after that or after and so on. I'm sorry for not updating my stories as much. But school is sucking. Warning! If you don't want to hear about my problems don't read this next list and skip to the bonus scenes.**

1.) My volleyball team keeps losing and these bitches who are on the team wont stop trying to make me screw up my serves.(Which I don't. But its still annoying.)

2.) This whore is going after my crush and she sees me as a threat because we're always hanging out together during class. For example, I invited him to come to our VB game and here's what happened.

Our shorts for volleyball are kinda short(which had nothing to do with why I invited him there, wink wink, ) but her shorts were waaaaaaaay too high when the coaches weren't looking and when I was talking to him before the game started, she walked up to him and sat down. He stared for a while.( Not that I can blame him because he's still a guy.) Until I asked him another question about art, which he's totally into. Then, **she** decided to 'accidentally' drop her water bottle, and bend over to pick it up. CAN YOU SAY DESPERATE! Another example, when I went to his football game, I'm a cheerleader and he's on the team, she tried to flirt with him, but it didn't work because he was focused more on the game than her. I know not to mess with him during games. I mentioned I was cold and he gave me his lettermen's jacket and a hug. He's sooooo sweet! The other girl was a cheerleader too and she got jack! I made sure she saw and she looked PISSED! HA HA HA HA HA.

3.) That same crush has no idea I like him, and his friend wants him to set me up with him.(Confusing? Sorry. Ok I'm A, he's B his friend is C. A likes B. but C likes A and C wants B to set him up with A. Still confused? -_-*)

4.) My World History teacher is a prick! 'Nuff said

BUT ENOUGH OF MY PETTY LITTLE PROBLEMS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY…. HERE…. ARE…. YOUR…. BONUS SCENES!

* * *

_"So what do you think you have to offer my son?"_

_"More than you ever have!" Rachel defended herself._

_"You're only hurting him you know."_

_"Like you've been any better." And with that she left the room._

* * *

_"Look slut, nobody gave you permission to leave."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Is that what you think you can do. Just run off, run away. You're not getting away from me. Not again." He pulled out a gun._

_"Stop please, No, stop… wait!" she begged. BANG!_

**A/N: I'm so eviiiiiill. Lolz Don't forget you never know when they're coming...**

**-Poppie-**


	6. I Know

**"A/N: Okay I decided, I took way too long to update(last time and the time before that) and for that I am very sorry. So I figured, 'One way to make it up to you, is to give you another chapter, responses to reviews, and another hint to who the villain is, as soon as physically possible.' So here's the hint:**

**1: (Hair Color) Grey, Red, Black**

**Here are the responses to the reviews.**

**TheDreamChaser: Lol. The first part of your review made me crack up. (Oh the drama and humor.) its like a soap opera. And no Shayera is actually sharing the role with **Alfred**. I'm transferring the crazy parts to Shayera and the witty parts to Alfred. And me too about that one part! I'm kinda worried about writing that part without seeming totally perverted. Lol. But great inference! Thanks for reviewing enjoy!**

**RukiaRae: Thanks for your kind words! And I actually have news about that! He asked me to go to the movies with him next weekend. Woot Woot!(does happy dance) Enough of my spazziness. Thanks for the review. And awesome new chapter. I love the way Rachel kissed him. And Brava for bringing Tara in! Keep reading and writing. Thanks again!**

**Waiyi: Well I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that because I'm not sure which part you were talking about. But thx anyway! Keep reading and enjoy!**

**IsabellaRoth: Thank you so much. And don't worry you'll see the sexual tension soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

After another hour Raven and Richard were standing in the middle of the living room surrounded by people and questions. But there soon came the most important question of them all.

"So how did he propose?" Diana asked. "How a man proposes says a lot about who he is, and I know I raised Richard right…. Enough" she joked.

"Well we had been dating, for quite a while and I found the receipt for the ring in his pocket, so I knew something was up. But he was just so nervous so I dropped little hints here and there to encourage him to-"

"Well actually they weren't that little." Richard intervened. She was making him sound so weak. "This woman is about as subtle as a gun," he continued earning laughs from the now growing crowd. "See now, I was afraid that she was going to find this box-"

"Oh," Rachel dove in again as if she remembered exactly what he was talking about, "That little box that you carved yourself." she turned to face the crowd to explain "You see he had taken the time to cut out these little heart shaped confetti pieces. And when I opened it they just fluttered out and when it all cleared, I saw this HUGE, BIG-"

"Fat Nothing, no ring, because what was in the box, underneath all that crap," he deadpanned as he faced her, "were directions and a time to go to a hotel. Naturally Rachel, thought-"

"I thought he was cheating on me. It was a terrible time for me." there were strange looks coming from the audience, "But I went anyway and the door was cracked open, just a little bit, and there he was in a tux kneeling-

"-Standing" he attempted to savor some dignity

"-On the floor"

"-Like a man."

"And he was holding back soft, soft sobs and then he-"

"-And I asked her to marry me then she said yes." he said a little bit too fast. Everybody cheered anyway and "Now its been a long night so I think we're just going to check into our hotel."

"What hotel?" Diana piped up. "You are family, you will both stay here along with your guests. No arguments."

* * *

When the guests all cleared out, after four full hours of non- stop mingling, the remaining people cleaned up and went with Alfred in pairs to be escorted to their rooms. Now only Richard, Rachel and Karen remained. Bruce was somewhere, doing something. John was already in his and Shayera's guest room. Diana wanted to say a proper good night and Shayera wanted to speak with them privately. The group traveled up the staircase and to the end of the long running hall. It felt as if they were in a hotel. The only things missing were mints on the pillows.

"Here's your room." Alfred said as he opened. They all stepped inside. The room was stunning. It was done in a quaint yet bold fashion. It was homey to say the least. It had two dressers, a fire place, two night stands, a couple of chairs, a balcony, one bathroom and... and one bed. A king sized bed. 'Made for two share.' Rachel and Richard noted mentally.

"This is beautiful but, where's Richard's room?" Rachel asked hoping she was getting the right answer.

"Oh sweetie," Diana said, "We're not under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed." She laughed and Rachel gave a small nervous chuckle before glaring at Dick.

"Oh, well you two have fun." Karen teased her friend. "I'll get Kori and Terra's gift ready for you."

"Gift?" Richard asked intrigued.

"She didn't tell you?" Karen asked in mock surprise.

"No. What's the gift?" he whispered to Rachel.

"Nothing." she said in a hushed tone and gave Karen a 'get out before I kill you' look.

"No. It's something-"

"-Well," Shayera spoke up and interrupted, "If you'll excuse us, I'd like a word with our soon to be newlyweds." she shooed everybody except Richard and Rachel out. Alfred stopped suddenly remembering something. "Here you are Master Dick." he said as he handed him two fresh mint chocolates. "Your favorite I recall."

"When I was 12 Alfred." he smiled at the man

"Then I suppose you won't be needing the rest of them?" he held a box in his hand.

"Bless You, Alfred." he said accepting the box.

The butler chuckled. "Good night all." he said as he left. Richard set the box on the night stand.

* * *

"Richard, we may not be blood relatives but-"

"You know you've always been like family to me Aunt Shayera."

"That's great to hear because since we are family I have to continue a family tradition." she said as she reached into a bag, pulling out a comfortable looking blanket.

"Every time somebody gets married we go out and buy a blanket. Then we do an old Native American spell. It instills the blanket with special powers." she handed Rachel the soft cloth with rich colors.

"What kind of special powers?" she asked

"We call it 'The Baby Maker'." she answered.

Realizing what it meant she gently pushed the blanket to Richard and said, "We'll just be super careful with that one. Do you want to put that somewhere that's not-" he tossed it on the bed, "the bed?" she sighed inwardly.

Richard just didn't want to touch it. A little Chihuahua scampered into the room and let out a few barks as Rachel let out a small scream.

"Oh. Who's this little one?" Richard said and picked him up just to aggravate her even more.

"That's Chloe she's very feisty but harmless."

"Reminds me of you Aunt Shay." Richard joked and handed her to his aunt.

"Watch it Robin."

"Not you too." he complained

With that Shayera said her good nights and left. As soon as the door shut, Rachel smacked him in the back of the head. "On the bed? Really?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing anything." he sneered.

"Have fun sleeping on the floor tonight." she said as she grabbed her bag that was packed with pajamas.

"Hey its like we're married all ready." he said smugly. In response she threw a pillow at him and went to the bathroom to change. Richard stripped to his boxers and a simple plain white t-shirt. Then made a sort of comfortable place for himself on the floor while she was gone. While in the bathroom she unzipped the bag and swore at her friends, mentally.

* * *

He was wide awake, while everything raced through his mind until a small sound got his attention. "Rachel?"

"You're still awake?" she asked annoyed.

"Excuse me for being conscious." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, could you just close your eyes please?"

"Fine." he said ignoring her with his head propped up on hand, waiting for her to come out. 'I bet she brought feety pajamas or flannel, or something.' he tried not to laugh.

"Are they closed?" she asked nervously

"Yes." he lied

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." he responded.

She walked out, not even looking in his direction for fear she might blush. She had on a silk black pair of shorts that stopped a full foot above her knee and a matching tight spaghetti strap top. Richard had never thought of his boss as hot before but her body was simply amazing. A tiny waist and curves in all the right places with legs that would make Diana jealous(maybe).

"You can open now."

"Okay good night." he laid down trying not to think about it too much, but failing ultimately.

* * *

In another room…..

Roy let out a frustrated grunt as his fist connected to the wall. Kori was trying to get him to relax. She had finally told him everything and he took it surprisingly well. It really wasn't her fault anyway.

"Please, sweetheart, calm down." she touched his shoulder. "It is okay."

"No. Its far from okay. He hurt you. He sexually harassed you over and over and you didn't say anything about it! Why didn't you tell me?" he touched her face gently. Roy loved Kori. He truly did but he couldn't tell her that. She probably thought that this was just a fling but, if he could pretend for even a little bit that they were in love, he would.

"I am telling you now, yes?" she looked down. He cupped her cheeks in his palms with both hands and gave her a light kiss.

"Yes." he took a deep breath, "You are, and don't worry he's going to pay for what he has done."

"Let us not think about that right now." she led him to the bed and kissed him until they both fell over. "I want to think about us." He bit down on her collarbone and she let out a small squeak.

* * *

Toni was in the hallway outside her door, sitting on one of the benches checking her messages to make sure HE hadn't called yet.

"Hi, I'm Garth Fisher." he just walked up to the silver skinned girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Toni. My friends call me Argent." she said not looking up from her phone.

"My friends call me Aqualad." he tried again to get her attention. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Looks like you were expecting a call you didn't want."

"Aqualad. You seem very sweet but-"

"-But you're involved with someone at the moment." she nodded.

"Someone you want to call the police on but can't?" he asked earning a shocked look from Toni.

"I don't know what your talking about." she said roughly.

"You sure about that? I watched you tonight. You went to the bathroom five times in 3 hours. Either you drank a lot of whiskey or you're trying to cover something up."

She stood up to leave. Garth took her arm fiercely but without hurting her. He brought her towards him and used his other hand to wipe make-up from the side of her face revealing a black and blue mark. She snatched her arm away and turned away trying not to cry. She had kept it from people for so long. She had held it in for so long unitl it came out. Boiling over and now was the time. She collapsed on the floor sobbing, like she never had before.

Seeing the state she was in, Garth scooped her up and brought her into her room. She seemed broken at the time and she needed this. She needed to cry with somebody. She needed somebody. So, he stayed with her like that until she stopped crying and fell asleep. He laid her down onto the bed and left a note on her dresser before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: awwwwww… Fluff. I love it. Lol um I have like nothing to say right now except review Please! Ask questions and they will be answered next chapters. I Hope You Enjoyed it!


	7. You Need To Know

**A/N:(pokes head out wearily) Um hi guys. I know ive got a ton of explaining to do, but school, school school omg school. um wow this is kinda weird talking to you guys about this but, my parents might send me to boarding school. Not for doing anything bad, just for education. So, i've been thinking about lots of stuff. This is the first time I've been on probably since the begining of Dec. I've been to one interview already and it went really well. They said they were impressed. But don't despair, I will have my laptop available while im on campus if i do get in.**

**And my BF is not happy about me leaving. we might break up but i'm not all that worried. You know the best art comes from pain right? ;) Um I just typed this today and it might seem rushed but before you start reading let me just say i'm soooooooooooo sorry about everything and i hope you can forgive me. **

**RESPONSES**

**TheDreamChaser- aren't they though? here you go enjoy!**

**Renee430- Nope. Nope. and Nope but who ever said it was 1 villian?**

**RukiaRae- Yeah. I found the movie funny so I decided to include most of their dialogue so I don't come off 'trying to be funny' Thanks so much but like I said we might break up and its okay. I've already braced myself for impact. Enjoy!

* * *

**

The house was silent except for the few people whom were up and about around the , however, did not include Richard and Rachel who were still in their room sleeping. Supposedly. A vibrating sound woke Rachel from a light sleep. "Richard." she mumbled "Richard! Phone!" In response she got a snicker.

"Yeah right." he went back to sleep.

She mumbled something under her breath before stumbling around in the bed and locating her phone.

"Hello?" she answered rather loudly. "Hello? Jeff? I can't hear you I have terrible reception here!"

On the ground Richard was tossing and turning in frustration. "Oh my God! Rachel!"

She pressed the phone to herself. "What?"

"Seriously?"

Taking the hint she left the room in a robe and comfort slippers and made her way outside. Little did she know that Chloe was right behind her. She made her way to the front yard of the estate and walked while talking to Jeff.

"No Jeff. You can't back down on this deal." she told him, doing her best not to panic. "You need to share your genius with the world." She looked down to see Chloe barking and trying to play with her. "Not now dog I'm on the phone!" she realized how loudly she had said that and how it might have confused Jeff, so she went back on the phone, "No not you!"

Chloe ran in front of Rachel and she looked up and let out a sigh of relief. But when she looked up she saw a hawk staring at Chloe. She tried to get Jeff to hold on as she ran for Chloe but she was too late as the hawk swooped down and picked up the innocent animal. Personally Rachel didn't mind much about Chloe disappearing, but oddly she didn't want to imagine Shayera's face when she realized Chloe was gone. She threw her cell phone at the hawk.

To her surprise she didn't miss and actually ran fast enough to catch Chloe when the hawk dropped her. She held Chloe close and reached for her phone glad that the hawk was gone. She told Jeff to call back later and just when she thought she could have some peace she heard the hawk call out for revenge. She ran back towards the house and put her hand, with the cell phone still in it, above her head for protection. The hawk swooped down and grabbed for something. Rachel brought her hand down and realized what it had grabbed. She frantically looked from her hand to the winged devil and then the dog. She put Chloe up above her head and held her out to the sky. "No!" she called out, "Come back! Take the doggy, take the dog please."

* * *

Richard emerged from his room and headed downstairs only to find his aunt and his mother looking out the window and laughing.

"Morning guys. What's going on."

"Rachel's out there playing with Chloe." Shayera told him. He looked through the window and saw Rachel and Chloe but he knew better. Something was wrong.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay sweetie. Tell Rachel that were going to take her and the rest of the girls into town later on and show 'em around. Okay?"

"And your father wants to see you after we all leave." Diana chimed in

"Alright, later." he said before bolting out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked amused.

"That over-sized bird and th- the dog- with the my cell phone!" She put Chloe down and moved towards him. "She wasn't kidding the bird tried to get Chloe."

He brought her closer to him and calmed her down stiffling a laugh bringing her into a hug. "Calm down because if you don't they're gonna think were fighting." he said through a smile.

"We'll get you a new phone as soon as possible. But right now you need to get dressed because you and the girls are going out to a bar today. All eight of you."

"All eight?"

"Babs is going too. You guys like each other right? Good! Now take deep breaths and go inside and change out of your skimpy black pajamas." he smirked knowing he made her even more uncomfortable. And playfully tapped her butt a few times.

In response she brought her lips to his ear and said dangerously, "You touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls of in your sleep. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed simply as if she hadn't threaten to castrate him. She gave him a little smile and slapped him seemingly playfully on his cheek. "You're such a good hubby."

* * *

"What happened to the guys?" Toni asked

"Garth brought the guys to one of the best sports bars in town while we got ready." Rachel answered.

"Garth huh?" she looked in her handbag and searched for the note he left the night before.

"Hey, what's that?" Kori asked.

"Nothing." she answered and shoved it back into the purse. Kori moved closer to her spot in the limo and when she saw Toni look away she grabbed a corner of the paper that was still still sticking out of her friend's purse. She silently thanked Paris for teaching her how to steal. Even though she knew it was wrong and it killed her to do it, she had to in order to survive after her parents died. Luckily she retained the skill after all these years.

"Okay lets go ladies." Diana said as they stepped out of the car. They all walked in the bar and no heads turned. Mostly because the place was empty and there was chair under a spotlight. Everybody led Rachel to it and the nervousness sank in. The group left her in the chair as music played and a man came out in a mock suit that only covered the front of him. The girls wooted and the man asked in a sultry voice, "Is this the bride to be?" he pointed at Rachel and for some reason she lost all brain cells she had at the moment and nodded. He walked over and the only thing she could think at the moment was 'I bet he's having so much more fun right now...'

* * *

"Mom said you wanted to see me." Dick found his dad in his study dealing with some paperwork.

"Yes." he deadpanned without looking up.

"Well...?" Richard asked after a long enough silence.

"You know what I'm going to ask you."

"Know what Bruce, I don't, so just humor me please." he glared daggers at the man who still would not look at him.

"Why are you doing this? Do you even love the girl?"

"Why do you care? You never did before. You tolerated me at best untill one of your investors pointed out that I'm probably next in line for Wayne Enterprise."

"But you didn't want it. You and your friend Vic headed as far away as possible. All the way to California, just to get away from this job offer. Just to be an assistant."

"Don't go there Bruce. You know I wanted-" he was cut off by his adoptive father again.

"And you could have had everything. I could have gotten you a place close to Gotham, New York. Or maybe even Bludhaven. Far but close enough. You could have had Barbara with you too."

"That was my personal choice."

"You proposed to her and she declined so you left. So now you have Rachel and all of a sudden she's the newfound love of your life." Richard left after that and hurried upstairs to his old room. He reached under the bed and pulled out an axe. His favorite toy. He had a ghost of a smile on as he headed out of the room.

* * *

The hoots and whistles all died down and Rachel finally felt free. When the male stripper finally left for the back room she felt a wave of relief wash over her. She left the room discreetly while everyone else danced. She looked out over the city and took deep breaths.

"Too much for you to handle?" a voice came from behind.

"Barbara its so great to have you here." Rachel said without turning around

"Is it?" she said in a suprised tone.

"Yeah because you just got a glimpse of whats going to happen on our honeymoon."

"I doubt it. He's not into that sort of thing." she smirked

"Like you would know." Rachel shot back and immeadiatly regretted it.

"And you would? It's not like we haven't dated before. He proposed to me too. Way back when he actually seemed happy in a relationship."

"So you think he'd be happy with a slut."

"No because if he'd be happy with a slut he'd be ecstatic about marrying you."

"Barbara! Enough. I can't believe you! Get over it. I've got him you don't. If you wanted him so much why didn't you get married before?"

"He put the wedding off because we weren't ready. But we never started again so he moved, and left me here."

"And you don't take that as a sign?"

"When I first saw him again, and he hugged me and _forgot_ all about you, didn't you take that as a sign?"

They just stood there staring at each other daring the other to look away. Untill finally, "Ladies is everything okay out here?" Karen asked

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Well were going to go back now okay?"

"Fine." they said at the same time.

Karen gave Rachel a look before walking out of the bar and into the limo before everyone else.

"Are you okay?" she asked before looking down at Rachel's white knuckles. "Okayyyy.. Dumb question."

"I want her head above my mantle."

"Barbara's why?"

"She wants Richard. And she also wants to play games." she said thoughtfully.

* * *

CHOP

_'Stupid'_

CHOP

_'Pompous'_

CHOP

_'Jackass'_

CHOP

Richard repeated in his head. He was listening to rock music on his iPhone and had his headphones on full blast.

He chopped away at the tree that fell when he was about 17 years old. He didn't hear when the girls came home and walked inside. But Diana, Shayera and Rachel noticed him.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked

"Honey why don't we go inside?" Shayera guided her through.

"No you guys take the back door I'm going to the den." Diana looked pissed. About what Rachel did not know. But she ran inside calling for her husband.

The bridesmaids shuffled in first but Shayera grabbed Rachels hand and led her to a place where they could hear anything happening in the den without being seen. "You should listen. You need to know about what's going on in the family too." She gave her a hug and went upstairs. Rachel listened intently to the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: HOLD THE TOMATOES! Like I said It may seem rushed but you know what, I hope its better than nothing Happy New Year! I'll see you in 2011!**

**Much Love**

**~Poppie**

**OKAY THROW!**


	8. Nice Tattoo

****

A/N:Okay I'm dishing this one out because, hell its New Year's Day you guys and I want us to enjoy 2011 and the coming of 2012 (THE WORLD WILL NOT END!) Um I really want you guys to review and I would just like to thank those who read this(even if you don't review) because you are making me feel happy and I just love that.

**Hint: In case you skipped my last A/N then you should know there are 3 villians. 2 from Gotham and 1 from Jump!**

**Review Responses: **

**TheDreamChaser- I know. Aren't I just so evil. Well I hope you enjoy this one. And I love your new story sooo much! Keep writing.**

* * *

"What did you do?" Diana asked her husband in the most accusatory tone she could muster.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said plainly

"Oh really? Then why is Richard out there hacking that old piece of wood again?"

"Would you calm down before somebody hears?"

"No." she yelled back, "No I will not calm down because you know exactly what your doing right now."

"And what would that be?"

"You are driving our son, our only son, away from this family further and further and you don't even care."

"Of course I care. But I also care about work and the family business that he chose to abandon."

"Have you noticed that everytime he visits he just happens to stay a little less longer than the last time?

"Right." Bruce remarked in a sarcastic tone, "And that's just all my fault isn't it, not his employer's-"

"Fiance."

"And thats another thing I don't understand Diana! Why is it your vendeta isn't-"

"Don't go there with me Bruce. Because of you I only get to see him once every few years. You know what if we're not careful we are going to end up in this great big house all alone. Is that what you want? And God forbid that they have a grandchild that we never get to see! You are going to fix this Bruce. I mean it. You are going to fix this now!"

"What do you want me to do Diana?"

* * *

The voices started to fade as Rachel heard a barking. She turned to see Chloe who was barking up a storm. She left and went to go shower before the pair discovered her presence. She climbed the staircase and washed the scent of sweat and fear from her body...and her hair. She turned the water off and realized she forgot to bring a towel in with her. She used a dry rag to wipe her face before hearing a click in the bedroom.

"Hello?" she called. There was no answer so she continued to search for a towel.

* * *

Richard walked in the room hearing only his music. Nothing else mattered when he was in that mode. He just finished releasing all of his angst and was ready to wash off. He grabbed a towel and headed out to the room's balcony to get some air. The air was cool and the the front yard was covered with the last hint of snow. Still he felt the need to let the cool air sting his chest. So he took off his shirt and took a few deep breaths.

* * *

"Hello?" she called one last time. 'No one out there. Great I can just grab a towel and get back in.' she thought to herself as she opened the door. Before even putting one foot out the frame Chloe came and scattered to the entrance of the bathroom. She backed away from the door and pled for the dog to go away. But nonetheless Chloe stood there blocking her exit.

* * *

He pulled down his pants and boxers before heading back into the room. The song he was listening to didn't really fit the moment so he decided to change it. He looked down at the screen and turned to start walking.

* * *

Rachel felt helpless only for a moment. She tricked Chloe into moving on the bathroom rug and they changed positions. She ran out of the bathroom and felt herself slam into something.

* * *

Richard made his way inside and towards the bathroom. But before he could get there, he was tackled. He looked at the face that stared back at him in horror, shock and utter embarassment. "Oh my God.", they both shouted repeatedly. They hobbled away from each other.

"Why are you wet? I don't understand!" he shouted. He hunched over and pulled out his headphones

"Why are you naked!" she asked him after getting herself on her knees and hobbling over to a chair that blocked his view of her.

"Why are you wet?" he asked again. The red managed to reach both of their cheeks by this point.

"Oh you're showing everything! Please cover yourself up. For the love of God!" she closed her eyes and turned away.

"You first." he yelled.

"Explain yourself please."

"Explain myself?" he spat back insulted.

"Yes explain yourself!" she shouted back.

"YOU tackled ME!"

"I didn't _see you _didn't you _hear me_? In the shower? Your beast of a dog attacked me!"

"What?" he asked. "Rachel its a freaking chihuahua!" ,he laughed with no humor. He opened the door and Chloe ran away. " Oh just barely made it out with my life." he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You know what Dick. Just go! Go! Take a shower you stink." she pointed to the bathroom.

"You know what, fine. Nice tattoo by the way." With that, he went into the bathroom and with a frustrated groan she slammed her head into the chair.

* * *

_**Later that night...**_

_"Look slut, nobody gave you permission to leave."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Is that what you think you can do? Just run off, run away?" she could smell the alcohol on his breath even from where she stood. "You're not getting away from me. Not again." He pulled out a gun._

_"Stop please, No, stop… wait!" she begged. _

_BANG!_

"Tori." Terra walked in the room and sat down near her friend. "What are you watching?"

"I think it's Lifetime or Oxygen or something of the lot." she reached for the remote and turned down the T.V. "She should've listened to that man." Toni said her voice slightly breaking.

"No she should've ran." she looked sadly at her old college friend "You know that offer to live with one of us girls still stands."

"Thanks, but I can't leave him. He says he needs me. Terra what am I supposed to do?"

"Get out. If he really needed you, really truly needed you, then why would he hurt you like this? Day in and day out?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if I did have another chance to get out without him noticing, he knows where you all live. You and Kori share an apartment. Karen has her place. Rachel's getting married now and I can't stay with the newlyweds. I'd feel so guilty."

Terra looked at Argent with sad eyes and told her to get some rest before heading upstairs. "AND STOP WATCHING TRASH T.V.!" she called from the top of the staircase.

Argent giggled and realized it had been a while since she's had a good laugh. She started to lay down and thought of something. She went upstairs to her room and looked into her suitcase. She pulled out a bathing suit. It was red, naturally, and black. It was more of a tankini than a one piece. She got dressed and ran to Wayne Manor's indoor pool. She dove in and held her breath as long as she could before coming up for air. She moved her hair out of her face and closed her eyes.

"I didn't figure you for a water person." she turned her head and swam over to the edge.

"I get that a lot. Not like I could say the same for you though. _Aqualad_." she splashed water at him before going under and swimming to the other side. "Jump in, water's fine."

"No trunks sorry."

"Oh. Yeah no problem."

"I'll see you around." he turned to leave.

"Wait! Garth. What you wrote before you left last night. Or everything that happened that night. Um... H-How did you know?" She tripped over her words, got out of the pool, wrapped herself in a towel and went over to him.

"An old friend of mine, Tula, she was abused by her boyfriend. She was a gymnast. One day during a regional competition, I saw her wincing everytime she flipped. The judges deducted points. When she went up of the bars. She fell and didn't get up." he looked far off as if he could see it right at the moment. "When the parametics lifted her onto the gurney there was make-up on their hands. It came off of her legs. She had been using lots of different types of make-up in order to cover up bruises."

"Garth. I'm so sorry."

"She's fine now. She just can't compete anymore. He damaged part of her spine and that's why she fell."

"Thank-you for everything." Argent told him sincerely.

"No problem." They both started to walk out of the pool area and headed upstairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room. She fell backwards on the bed and turned on her side to find a note. It was Garth's phone number and signature at the bottom.

* * *

"So do you have your statement ready for the police Kori?" Roy asked her. She was writing a statement in order to press charges against Slade Wilson. His friend worked at the JCPD( Jump City Police Department).

"Yeah its all written down here." she said in a far away voice. She seemed more distant than usual. and Roy wanted to know why.

"What's wrong? Kori don't worry about this."

"I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about my friend Argent, and how upset everybody will be when they find out that we've been seeing eachother and keeping it from them."

"It's not that big a deal Kori. I mean, Rachel and Richard did it."

"Yeah but, they were always together, and I buy two coffee's every morning and bring one to Vic. Not once have I mentioned you."

"Okay I see your point but-" he was cut off by Kori walking away and towards her window.

"Il n'y a pas, mais dans ce Roy!"(There is no but in this Roy) she said slightly irritated.

"Kori calm down, you're speaking French again." he walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise." He looked her in the eyes and she seemed to surrender. She hugged him before pushing him away and towards the door.

"Now get out before someone sees us in here."

"Goodnight Kori."

"Goodnight mon amour." she said the last part softly. She did love him. She really loved Roy Harper, the womanizer of Jump City. But that was just it 'Who am I to take that title away from him?' she thought to herself.

* * *

"So. Naked." Richard said lying on the floor while Rachel laid in the bed.

"Okay can we not talk about this please." she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey we have to know everything about each other."

"Alright then. What is the deal with you and your father."

"Bup. I'm so sorry that question's off limits. Next."

"We have to know everything and if they ask us-"

"Not about that Rachel. Goodnight." he said as loud as he could without yelling.

She felt bad after the long silence that ensued. She didn't know what came over her but for some reason she said, "I like to meditate."

"What?" he asked on impulse.

"Not in the 'Ha Ha. She actually likes all that crap?' way. I truly do enjoy it." Richard just laid there listening.

"I took contemperary dance lessons when I was 5 and up until I turned 16. My first concert was Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock. That's also when I had my first real date. I was 13 years old. I used to think Garfield was cute. Then he talked." Richard stiffiled a giggle and settled on a snort.

"I haven't slept with anyone at anytime or point in my life. I read The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe every year at least once. I don't like flowers in the house because they remind me of funerals. I went to the bathroom and cried when Wilson called me a heartless bitch." she paused for a moment thinking of what else she could say.

"Oh, and those um- tattoos are of one dove and a raven. I'm the raven and my mother is the dove. I got that when I was 16 after she died. And my father was never really in the picture until I found out he died." There was silence for a while before Rachel said. "Well you could say something."

"I'm just processing." more silence. "You really haven't slept with anyone in your life?"

"Oh my gosh. Out of all of that, thats what you got?"

"Who's Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"You know the song. 'It takes two to make a thing go right. It takes two to make it out of sight.'" she stopped singing at the sound of his laughter.

"Rachel I know who they are, I just wanted to make you sing it." They started to laugh and Richard belted out a falsetto tune of the song. His voice cracked and they laughed even harder.

* * *

**A/N: So there you guys have it my second chapter in two days. I really hope you all enjoy reading this. And if you don't I would love some more critiques. **

**Much Love,**

**~Poppie! Oh and Happy New Year's Day!**


	9. AN PLZ READ NEW CHAPTER IN AN HOUR

**Authors Note and New Chapter Announcement! **

Hello. It's Poppie late as ever but still here. I have nothing to worry about right now and neither do you because.

writers block is gone

2. My laptop is still broken BUT we got a new computer

3. This chapter is coming in about an hour or so.

I'm super sorry for teasing you with this update but I can assure you the next one will(hopefully) not dissapoint. I'm also super sorry if I sound Bubbly for some reason but I just found out I'm not going to boarding school! Got accepted then declined.I applied

to PerformingArts School Instead. I'll find out days around my B-Day! Anyway enough about me. I'm also updating my profile and my opinions on Teen Titans Characters because I have been reading some nasty, mean flames about certain pairings. Oh wait that was still kinda all about me. Lol wait within the hour.

And BTW if you have any questions at all for me. Nothing's too personal. I'll reply honestly to all questions that won't give away my identity.(Name, Number, Facebook, and all that crap)

Much love

~Poppie


	10. Recordings

A/N: You read the A/N I'm sure so yeah! Here It is! Enjoy! And BTW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BRAIN!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

TheDreamChaser : Lol sweetness. And my fave story is actually Opposites. (FREAKIN' LUV YOUR NEW PROFILE PIC!)

RxRFannnnn:Yay! Thank you soooo much!

Doubt But Never Regret: Awww. youre so nice and thats exactly what I want anyone who reads this to do.

Khositas :Awesome to hear enjoy this one too. It's not really for laughs this time. I was thinking about more of a connection

ENJOY!

* * *

**Rachel and Richard's Room 3rd Floor**

She woke up with a start and began to rub her eyes. Her hair fell like it usually did in the morning and she tried to push it back to no avail. She looked at the clock 7:30 and its Saturday. 'I can savor a couple of hours' she thought. She laid her head on the pillow and before even blinking a knock came to the door. "Who is it?" Rachel called out. Richard stirred a bit, but not much more.

"It's Terra. You have a minute?"

"Yeah sure, just hold on." Rachel answered. She grabbed a robe from the closet and headed out of the room. "What's going on?"

"Somebody just called the estate phoneline and said, they wanted to let you know, the meeting would have to be postponed until next week Wednesday."

"Who called? What meeting?" she asked frantically.

"Malcolm. Or something like that." she answered taken aback by her sudden intrest. "He's been calling all morning."

"Thanks Terra, for telling me. But I've got to go tell Richard."

"Okay see you later." she turned around halfway but stopped and called after Rachel.

"Hey Raven!"

"Yeah?"

"Is there something I should know?"

"No. I mean-" she was cut off by Gar coming out of Terra's room shirtless with a towel covering his waist down. Rachel raised an eyebrow as Terra blushed. "Is there something _I_ should know Terra?"

"See you at breakfast Rachel."

"Unless you two are a little late..." she teased her friend who was crimson red by the time she got back to her room.

* * *

**In the Mansion's Salon. 10:00 AM (First Floor)**

"So do you buy any of this Bull?" Karen asked Victor straight forward.

"Not in the least bit." he replied honestly. "They are always fighting in their office."

"I know." she said trying to figure everything out.

"Wait." She said suddenly.

"What's the date?"

"January 14." he said after a while. "Why do you ask?"

"Holy crap! Rachel was supposed to be deported yesterday."

"What?"

"She's from Azarath originally then her folks moved when she was 4."

"Her papers never got through because she had to leave the country every year for a convention." he said in realization.

"Exactly Vic."

"Vic?" he eyed her. It's not like he hadn't heard it before but coming out of her mouth it sounded... right.

"Do you perfer Sparky?" she asked sarcastically.

"What made you think of Sparky?"

"I don't know just listen." she said getting more and more frustrated. "They are only getting married so Rachel can stay in the country."

"We have to go talk to them." Victor concluded and started walking up the staircase.

Karen was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize Victor was gone until he was almost at the top. 'This is good.' she thought to herself, 'Maybe they'll laugh and tell us that they are actually in love or maybe, but hopefully not, this whole wedding planning was in vain.'

"Wait." she said outloud. "If they don't get married because we found out, Rachel's going back to Azarath. She can't go back. She loves Terra and Kori like sisters but I _am _her sister. We share everything we need to. And we understand each other." she started to panic. "No one can know we know...yet..." she realized she was standing up and before she knew it she was running up the stairs. What had taken Victor 20 seconds to climb took Karen 6 to run. 8 if you count her tackling Victor to the floor.

"Damn. You're fast!"

"They used to call me BumbleBee because in college I was track star. Our school colors were gold and black and they said I was so fast I looked like I was flying. So the name stuck." He smiled at her. She blew some hair out of her face before continuing.

"Vic. We can't say anything. At least not yet."

"Why not? This is serious."

He had a point. What? Was she supposed to admit that it was all for her. It sounded so selfish to take control of Rachel and Richard's lives. 'Wait a second!' she thought as it came to her.

"It's Richard. They hate each other. So obviously he wouldn't marry her just to save _her_ ass. Right?" He nodded. "So that means there's gotta be something in it for _him_. Something BIG!" she half yelled half whispered.

"You're right." he said with a mixed look of realization that his friend was getting something good out of this, and pain. But Karen couldn't see the reason for pain. "Okay so we'll keep quiet about this whole thing untill absolutely neccesary."

"Agreed." They didn't move and were only inches from each other's lips. There eyes met but not before Kori and Roy walked out of the same bedroom.

"Well don't you two look cozy?" Roy said smugly. "But seriously find a room or something. Being at the top of the staircase isn't exactly discreet."

'Neither is an airplane bathroom you jackass.' Victor thought.

Karen finally realized why he had a pained look on his face. She had tackled him and was still on top of him. And had been during the entire conversation. She quickly apologized and got off of him before helping him up.

"Anyway Victor, Richard wanted to see all the guys about tux fittings."

"Sure I'll head down with you."

"Bye guys." Kori said.

"Hold on a second." Karen narrowed her eyes and looked back and forward at Kori and Roy. "What were you both doing in Roy's room?"

"Nothing." They both answered a little too quickly.

"Oh okay." Vic said quickly trying to cover for both of them. "Roy lets go."

"Hey Kori. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." They walked into Kori's room.

"You know I'm not an idiot right."

"Whatever do you mean? Nothing is up my friend. Roy and I were only-" she stopped mid-sentence as she realized Karen wasn't buying it. "Okay fine. Roy and I have been dating secretly for a while now. I really love him and I want to tell him but I cannot. He has a reputation. What makes me so special that he would give that all up?"

"He's been with you this long hasn't he?" she smirked

Kori beamed at this and hugged her friend."Oh Wonderful! So you are not angry with me?"

"Well I didn't say that." she joked. "But serioulsly why not tell the others?"

"It must wait until after the wedding. This is Richard and Rachel's moment."

Karen sighed. How could she do this to Kori? So much for that whole 2 minutes of sworn secrecy with Vic.

"Kori. If I tell you something you must promise not to say a word to anyone." she nodded and listened as Karen explained "the proposal." (1)

"De toutes les choses me rend moche et Roy se sentent coupables en raison de leur propre gain personnel! Comment diable ont-ils pu faire cela?(Of all the lousy things making me and Roy feel guilty because of their own personal gain! How in the hell could they do this?)"

"Kori you know how scary you get when you speak French. I swear your eyes start to glow sometimes."

"My apologies." she sighed. "Bumblebee, there is something else you should know. It is not about me. It is Tori."

"Argent?"

"Yes I believe we no longer need to worry for her. I found this note in her purse."

"Wait, you_ found _it in her _purse_?"

"Oui." she said in a fast quiet handed her the note, slightly embarrassed.

"Garth?"

"Oui." she said less timidly.

"Scandal!"

"Oui." she said slowly and in a lower voice.

"Maybe we should keep quiet about his too."

"Yes."

"I just hope this all doesn't come out badly in the end."

"Me too Kori. Me too."

* * *

**East Corridor of Wayne Manor**

Diana walked past the mansion's study and when she passed the doorframe, Bruce called her inside and shut the door.

"We haven't played this game in a while." she said seductively and moved her hands up to his tie.

"And I'm sorry but we can't play now."

She sighed and said, "Of course we can't. Because you're busy working." she removed her hands and put them at her side and turned her head to the left

"No." he said and turned her head back to face his and smiled. "We're working."

"On what?" she said suddenly excited.

"A design for the house wedding." she looked at him shocked and pleased. "I figured they could move the wedding here and have it say Monday?"

"Are you serious?" she asked unbelieving.

"Dead serious. I've got John and Shayera coming in tommorow to make sure everything is set up."

"But honey, Monday is Alfred's 90th."

"And I wouldn't want to celebrate any other way." his voice came in from behind the closed door.

"I'm _fixing_ it Diana." he laughed slightly.

'This is the Bruce I married.' she thought as she kissed him. "How could I ever repay you?"

"Well, you remember those games we used to play?" he smirked devilishly.

* * *

**In the Den( Around 4:00PM)**

"Barbara called earlier today." a voice brought Richard out of his thoughts.

"Aunt Shayera. How are you?"

"She asked if you two were still on for tonight." she deadpanned.

He sighed. "We're just meeting for drinks."

"Oh okay just drinks." she said sarcastically then added, "So then you told Rachel right?"

"No." he said defeated.

"What are you doing?"

"Babs just wants me to go for old time's sake."

"Old time's sake like 'old dating time's sake'."

"Aunt Shayera. Why are you grilling me for this?" he threw his hands in the air.

"Because sweetie. I don't want to watch you throw away something in your life that makes you happy." he put his arms down at this. She was truly concerned." I lived it and almost let it slip away with your Uncle John.(2) And although it may not look it, what Bruce and Diana have is something special that I saw when we all grew up together."

"Aunt Shayera. I wouldn't want anything to ruin this. Believe me. I truly care about Rachel." he heard it before he thought it.

"Then call Barbara back and tell her that. And if she still wants to have drinks fine. Better yet cancel."

"I'll stick with the first choice."

"Love you hon." and she hugged him. He hugged her back and all the guilt came flooding to his mind screaming at him for being such a prick.

"Love you too."

* * *

**At the Bar (Around 7:00)**

"At least I never used to dress like a pixie."

"Hey there's no doubt the 90's were a dark time."

"Not for you Mr. Green, Red and Yellow!" They laughed and since the bar was almost empty nobody cared.

"What happened to us Dick?"

"I proposed and you said no." he put his drink on the table.

"I wasn't ready to leave Gotham."

"New York City County isn't the only place in the world."

"I know."

"You could have come with me. We could have come back here every winter just so you could see the snow."

"I know." she said again.

"It would've been rough to start but we would have gotten there Babs."

"God! I know! Okay?" she yelled and a few people looked up and looked away again as the music kept playing.

Unphased by the sudden outburst Richard continued, "There are some things _I don't _know. Why didn't you come? Why weren't you there?"

"I'm here now." she kissed him. It was rough and sweet but it was different. It was almost the complete opposite of something he had had once before. It wasn't soft and chaste. It wasn't urgent either. And then it came to him.

It wasn't Rachel.

He pulled away from her and wiped his mouth like her kiss was poison. He ran out into the street cars coming his way and stopping blowing their horns as he ran through like a madman. Barbara followed and stopped after reaching the other side. She took off her heels and ran towards him.

"Richard! Wait!" she called "Please stop!"

"Why Barbara? Do you realized what I just did a while ago?" she was silent. "I cheated on my fiance."

"Did you feel anything?"

"If I said 'no' you know I'd be lying but that doesn't excuse anything."

"Just go home Babs and get your head clear and I'll do the same." he turned and walked away.

When he was out of sight Barbara turned around and pulled a tape recorder out of her bag. "Oh I'll go home Dick, then I'll make a little delivery to you're bride to no longer be."

* * *

Rachel lit all the candles in the room and set up a video camera. She tightened her robe. "You don't play a game you can't handle bitch." she whispered to the now recording camera. Richard walked into the room and Rachel stood with her hand on her head ready to start acting.

"Can you believe all of this?" Rachel asked.

"I just walked in and found this card." she handed him a note from ' Victor and Karen'.

"Enjoy another night on us." he read outloud.

"Well shall we?" he said pointing to the strawberries and chocolate laid out.

"Why not? We are leaving Tuesday." she said provacitivaly. Luckily he didn't catch on.

"I'm going to go change and we can start on the strawberries."

"Okay." she said as he went to the bathroom. She removed the robe in the front to reveal nothing but black lace lingere and went up close to the camera. "You won't want to watch this." and turned it off.

She quickly got dressed and sat on the rooms mini couch. She bit into a strawberry and was just begining to smile when something by the balcony caught her eye. ' That brown bag hadn't been there before.'

She put the strawberry back on the plate and headed towards the bag she picked it up and found a tape recorder with a note.

_"I never do and right back at you."_

_P.S. Hit Play Dummy._

She hit that triangle even though everything inside of her told her not to.

_"What happened to us Dick?" she heard Barbara ask._

_"I don't know." his voice replied._

_"I'm here now." her voice again_

_Then silence and a light popping sound. 'Did they just? No. Richard wouldn't do that.' she thought. Then she heard words that cut her like glass._

_"I cheated on my fiance."_

_"Did you feel anything?"_

_"If I said 'no' you know I'd be lying."_

_"I know. If Rachel wasn't waiting for you tonight, just tonight, would you take me home?"_

_"No doubt."_

Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away as quickly as they came. Then she heard his voice again.

"Rachel please." he had heard the edited recording.

"No. Dick don't." her voice didn't falter but it was cold. "It's fine okay."

"No its not fine. Let me-"

"So what if it's not. Isn't this whole thing is just pretend anyways?" her words sliced through him.

"Rachel please stop and listen." but she was already out the door. He tried to take her hand.

"No!" she yelled and snatched her hand away.

"I'm going to crash on the couch but I'll be back for the bed before anyone else wakes up. Good night."

She ran downstairs and held in her tears until she burst with resentment and screamed into a pillow.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bruce stood behind her with asprin and water in his hand.

"Thank you." she said and accepted both. " It's just a little red spot in the light."

"Rachel before I head upstairs I want to ask you something. And if you feel offended, feel free to not answer but I won't apologize." she nodded slowly.

"What do you think you have to offer my son?"

"Excuse me?" she had never been more outraged in her life. ' Was he saying that she wasn't good enough for Richard or that he deserved better?'

"It's a simple question . What do you think you have to offer my son?"

"More than you ever could Mr. Wayne." he chuckled

"That's what I wanted to know. Good Night." he headed upstairs

"Two men manage to piss me off in one night. Wonderful." Rachel headed upstairs and lay her head on her pillow and she found herself watching Richard sleep. She turned her head to find the tape recorder in pieces on the floor and the strawberries untouched.

"With a small smile on her face she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it

(1) I swore to myself I wouldn't do it but there it is! You know?

(2)Reference to Starcrossed

Please review even if you want to critique me. I love constructive criticism. Just don't say. This is crap and then that's it. TELL ME WHY! lol And I'm gonna need some help defending klrob from a flamer who shall remain nameless!( TeenTyrant!) an author who majorly pissed me off! I mean seriously, who flames a pairing on Fan Fiction? hello Fan meaning a lover of - Fiction Not real!( Though one could argue over many cases including this one since it happened in the comic books and The creators of the show said, had they kept going, Raven would've been Robin's second love interest in the show. And In actuality she was!

Wow I babbled...

Much Love and Respect

~Poppie


	11. I Forgot

**A/N: Hello! I'm back and I hope you are still loving the story. Also I'm just going straight to the comment responses and so here we go…**

**Klrob:** you made me smile today thank you soo much and don't forget I love your stories too, but that doesn't mean I won't come after you if you don't update!(lol, jk no pressure)

**RxRFannnnn: **Yeah I kinda made her way OOC but not every character can be nice all the time. Lol I still love Batgirl.

**TheDreamChaser:** Awww me too and thx so much for keeping me updated now I'm just gonna have to keep pulling for the continuation of Teen Titans. Lol

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Richard and Rachel's Room(9:00 in the morning)**

"Knock. Knock." A happy voice called from behind Richard and Rachel's closed door.

"No its way too early for this." Richard whispered to himself. He heard a shifting noise from above. Rachel had woken up too.

"Yes?" she answered.

"It's Bruce and Diana. We'd like to come in." she heard.

"Oh! Just a minute." she said panic not evident in her voice, but in her actions. She shifted in her sleep and threw a pillow to Richard thinking he was still asleep.

"Wake up! Come on they want to come in." she told him quietly.

"So let them." he answered back. She gave him an 'Are you kidding?' look and he realized how it might look. _'Why would I be on the floor?'_ So he climbed in bed and slid in next to her. She felt something poke at her back and she turned and smacked him. She realized what it was and didn't react kindly.

"Really?" she whispered as loud as she could.

"I'm sorry! It's morning!" They spent less than 5 seconds getting adjusted and allowed Dick's parents entrance into the room.

"Morning." Diana said smiling. "You guys look adorable. I wish I had a camera."

"Oh no you don't. I'm sure I look terrible." Rachel said seriously.

_'She looks beautiful.'_ he thought.

"Did you guys need anything?" he asked out loud, placing his arm around Rachel.

"Well, we had a favor to ask you." she started. "Bruce and I want _you_ to have the wedding here! Tomorrow!"

The two nodded slightly at this. "You mean Monday?"

"Yes."

"We would love to but its Alfred's birthday. We can't steal the spotlight." Rachel said quickly interjected.

"He already approved." Bruce answered.

"Forgive me Master Bruce." Alfred's voice rang in the room as he set down coffee and cinnamon rolls. "But I believe the term 'beg' would be far more appropriate."

Richard couldn't believe his ears. His whole body had shut down as there was nothing but guilt, deceit and lies rushing through it.

"I would love to see you finally get married. It would be the third in the Wayne Manor. And I've had 89 birthdays already." his voice full of charm "So you'll do it?"

There was no definite response.

"Before I'm dead?" he added.

"Of course." They said.

"Okay lets give them some privacy Diana. I have some calls to make." She squealed as if she were still in high school and left the room with black hair bouncing excitedly. Alfred mimicked her on the way out and Bruce followed with a ghost of a smile on his face. As soon as the door closed Richard put his hands on his face.

"This is terrible. I'm a _terrible_ horrible person!" Rachel saw him panicking and tried her best to calm him down.

"No you're not." she kept trying to tell him. But he kept going.

"My mom's going to be crushed and she brought Bruce into it. My dad oh my God! Aunt Shayera's going to cry for days and Alfred, -Alfred gonna have a heart attack. All of our friends and Vic's gonna murder me. Holy crap."

"Dick! Calm down." Rachel yelled rubbing his shoulders. "Everything is going to be fine! I'm pretty sure Bruce hates me anyway. Besides all of that, I know we'll be fine. Okay? You are not a bad person! You are one of the most kind and patient people I have ever met. And I mean that." she found her head resting on his shoulder. She had done it subconsciously but didn't move for a while.

"Did you want to eat something?" she asked gently.

"Sure." he nodded. _'I'm not going to feel better hungry anyway.'_ She climbed out of the bed and started to pour out coffee Alfred brought in.

"I should probably get the recipe from Alfred. I don't want my hubby leaving me for-",she stopped remembering what happened last night.

"Rachel you never let me explain." she turned around "Barbara must have edited that whole tape I swear." He stood up and moved towards her. "I didn't kiss her she kissed me. Nothing else happened." Rachel was only a couple of feet way from him but she still did not turn around to make blue eyes meet amtheyst.

"You said you felt something." she asked after silence.

"I did." he said matter of factly.

"You weren't lying." She didn't turn around.

"I know. But I felt something. Now I don't." At this she had to turn and walk slowly towards him.

"You don't feel anything?" she whispered getting closer to his face with every word. Their lips were an inch away when he finally answered.

"Rachel." he breathed "I do feel-" A phone ringing mad the two jump.

"Richard Grayson." He answered as if he were in his (their) office

_"Hello! I've just received word for you and your girl to come down for a boat ride between 4 and 5 down at the docks. Also your phone has arrived."_

"HotSpot! Is that you?" he asked recognizing his friends radio voice quality.

"Yep. The boat ride is from Shayera and she also said to bring a jacket because it's still winter and the water is below zero."

"That's her alright." Richard chuckled

"See ya around Robin."

"Bye Isaiah." With that he hung up the phone.

"Your phone came and we should pick it up now." He told Rachel and her face lit up.

"Okay lets go." she was excited to hear about the phone but Richard wanted an excuse to go to town. He wanted to pick up her ring but didn't want her to see it yet.

* * *

**Garth's Apartment (10:00 in the morning)**

"Yes can you have them dropped off at that same apartment in Jump City?" Garth was on the phone.

"Make sure you don't mention the address out loud and don't leave any trace of it at the house. I don't want him to have any clue where she's going." he waited and the voice of the person on the other line spoke once more.

"Thank you." He hung up the phone.

"Is it all set?" Toni asked putting her hair in a short ponytail.

"Yeah. It will be there by Tuesday."

"I can't thank you enough for this Garth. If you ever need anything-?"

"I need one thing." he cut her off. " I want to move in with you."

"Come again?"

"I want to live with you at least for a month or two. I don't want anything to happen to you. I've been thinking about moving out there anyway."

"I don't know. I mean I wouldn't mind of course but I'd feel so selfish only having you to protect me. Don't lie to me and tell me it wouldn't be."

"Okay Fine. It would be selfish. But you deserve to be a little selfish."

"Why?" she asked him actually curious. "Why do you care so much."

"I loved Tula very much and I didn't want her to get hurt. I ignored the signs. That's a mistake I'm not going to make again." he explained. Toni just nodded. "I _want_ to make sure you're safe. I _want _to make sure nobody hurts you because, I _want_ you." she turned around and saw nothing but his blue shirt. He had moved closer but she hadn't noticed before. She was on the short side so she was left staring at his chest. Carefully he placed his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes as if asking her for permission. He saw red staring back and answering his unspoken question. He tilted her head up and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She couldn't take it anymore.

She kissed him. It was filled with passion and love. A love Toni hadn't experienced before. It wasn't love filled with alcohol and lust. It was a love filled with care and want. They kept at it for a few minutes before Toni reached for his shirt. She silently cursed the person who invented buttons because she couldn't concentrate on the shirt and his mouth at the same time, forcing Garth to do it himself. He slid of his shirt and they fell together.

After they'd stopped, Garth covered them both with the blanket at the edge of the bed they found themselves on. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair as they layed in silence.

* * *

**Bruce's Study Around 11:00**

" So you've arrived safely?"

"Yes and I'll be there around six. Mr. Wayne are you positive about this?"

"Absolutely. Get here as soon as you can."

* * *

**In Wayne Manor's Main Corridor Around 6:00**

Everybody was sitting around the table for lunch. Sans Richard, Rachel, Toni and Garth.

"Afternoon Tara."

"Afternoon Gar. How'd you sleep last night?"

"_Amazingly_."

"Thanks." everyone looked over at her questioningly. "For passing the salt." she quickly added and held out her hand as he passed it to her.

"No problem _at all_." he added casually. She blushed profusely.

"So Vic." Karen cleared her throat.

"Have you discussed this _proposal_ you caught wind of with anyone?" she asked.

"No." he said eyeing her strangely. "My _partner_ and I have already decided not to disclose any information, don't you remember me telling you?" she nodded nervously as an answer.

"Kori. I would like to talk with you at some point before the wedding."

"But why?"

"You know, the um-"

"Suit?" she asked.

"Yes. The _suit_! Of course." he caught on a little late.

"Okay. We can talk after lunch."

An awkward silence ensued and no one talked for a full 20 minutes for they were all in deep thought about secrets, lies, and of course.….. _the wedding_.

* * *

**In Town Around 3:30**

Richard and Rachel went into town and picked up the cell phone. Of course there were 37 messages from Jeff.

"Oh my God. I need a computer I have to access my account and talk to Jeff." Rachel said back in work mode.

"That can happen. There's a store right there," he pointed to a store a few feet away, "You go ahead and I'm going to go to another store. You can meet me in about half an hour for the free boat ride."

"I still don't understand why we're going on boat rides when the water is below 0 and I can't swim."

"Yeah I know hence the boat."

Before she could respond Diana and Shayera came running up to both of them.

"Oh I'm so glad we caught you." Shayera said out of breath.

"Me too. It is time to fit on your dress." Diana added.

"I almost forgot about the dress." she said

"Why wouldn't you? You must be filled with excitement!"

"No I'm pretty sure that's you mom." Richard said.

"Goodbye Dick! This is for girls only. Go pick out deodorant for your honeymoon or something." Shayera laughed. With that he wished the girls luck before running off to the jewelry store.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Diana said.

"Yes you really do." Shayera added.

"Thank you so much but I don't think so much money should be spent on me. This dress must be so-"

"Sweetie have you seen where we live? Besides, this dress fits you perfectly. Just like it did when I got married."

"I designed it actually. I gave it a Greek cut to compliment Diana."(1) Shayera said with a far way look in her eyes.

"And I've thanked you a million times."

"Yeah… I know its just…" she sniffed and her eyes teared up and she tried to compose herself.

"Oh go make yourself some tea. There's work to be done."

"Okay." she said rubbing her eyes and walking into her back room.

"Now I would like to give you something."

"Oh please no more gifts I can't take anything else from you."

"Would you stop. Its what we do. We give our children gifts and it's like we're still with them even after we're gone." Rachel said nothing and let Diana tie a necklace around the back of her neck.

"This has been in my family for as long as I can remember. This amethyst jewel compliments you so well." she gushed. "My mom gave me this and told me about a story where a bride and groom had to get permission from everyone in their families and they almost didn't.

"But when everyone saw this necklace and her dress. They felt they had no choice but to let the couple marry. She was stubborn, like you Rachel, very determined and strong like you. And she was also good for him. Like you." Rachel looked at the older woman in surprise.

"You are good for Dick. Whether you believe it or not."

Rachel could feel the back of her throat get hot and dry. Her eyes were moist and she coughed and swallowed spit to try and re-hydrate her throat.

"Are you okay hon?"

"Yeah I'm just. I think I should meet Dick at the docks."

"You're right. You should get going. The next time we'll see you in this dress will be tomorrow at the alter. You know what speaking of meeting, Maybe this Christmas, we can switch from snow to sun and come see you in California?" she teased.

"Or we could come here." Rachel said taken aback by how unnatural that would have sounded coming from her a few days ago.

* * *

Rachel had changed quickly and sprinted to the docks where she found Dick waiting in the boat. As she got in he started the boat and Rachel had already gotten a hold of the wheel speeding off and almost knocking him out of the boat.

"Whoa! Whoa. Is there something you want to talk about Rachel? He yelled over the motor. "What the hell's going on?"

"It's nothing just stop talking please!" she yelled back not turning towards him. Thirty seconds later she still gave no response. So he tried again as the boat picked up speed.

"Mind telling me now?" he asked. He got no response.

"Rachel!" still nothing

"Rach-?" he yelled even louder.

"I FORGOT OKAY?" she finally responded. "I've been doing everything by myself since my mom died and so I forgot what it was like to have a family and people who really love and care about you and give you presents just because it's tradition and say 'Hey I'd love to see you for the holidays' and then we say ' Why don't we come see you?' And you have that here with your parents and Barbara and Alfred and Shayera and- they love you so much do you know that?"

"Of course I know that!"

"And you're still willing to do this?"

"I agreed!"

"You agreed and I'm screwing it all up! " she let go of the wheel and put her hands on her head while moving to the back of the boat. Richard grabbed the wheel and looked ahead to see a buoy. He made a sharp turn and started trying to calm Rachel down.

"No you are not screwing this up! Okay? Now I don't think hijacking a boat is going to solve anything. With that being said- oh great now you decide to shut up?" he got no response and turned around to see what kind of panic she was in again. But when he turned he saw nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Now I don't think I have to go into detail yet again about why I haven't posted anything in like a month. I still find time to read lots of stories on this wonderful site and your commen****ts too! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME! Thx again guys and gals!**

**(1) I didn't describe the dress in detail on purpose. Not yet anyway...**

**~Poppie**


	12. Your French Is Horrible

**A/N: I'm back after forever. And I'm so sorry for taking forever. I have no real excuse besides laziness. lol sorry. I decided to put some Tara and Gar in here since we haven't really explored their relationship, like all this story. Just to let you know, they didn't just randomly have sex. They've been on and off since like, forever. But they are in love. Also I put up some links to pictures of their outfits and everything so check them out if you want.**

**TheDreamChaser: Thanks. I love ya too ya nut. lol jk. But to be honest, I don't know. And hey! If you have any ideas with any certain pairings hit me with 'em and i'll see what I can do! **

**crazynerd: I love the movie too. Thanks for reviewing and the twists and turns are really hard to keep up with even though I wrote them. lolz**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: Thx. I hope this chapter will help my chances in your book. lol. I hope you enjoy it **

**Enjoy this chapter, the next one's coming soon.**

* * *

**On Gotham River 4:17**

"Rachel!" he called out for her. He kept calling out for her before seeing something bobbing in the water. He turned the boat around in a hurry and tried to get closer to her.

"Swim to the buoy!" she did as she was told and stayed there before Richard could pull her into the boat.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" he asked her as he held her close trying to get her warmed up.

"Y-you t-t-turned the b-boat and I fell in you j-jackass." she shivered with her words. In turn he said nothing and just kept holding her and rubbing her shoulders.

They got back from the docks about forty minutes later and were met by Bruce.

"I'd like to speak with you two." he said sharply. Richard saw that Rachel was still not fully recovered from the ordeal and was about to protest before Bruce added a stern "Now."

* * *

**Tara's Guest Room 4:45**

Gar was laying on his back. There was nothing to do but wait for tomorrow. The tux had been picked out and fitted to his frame. Tara would be walking by his side in a green dress, and they'd celebrate and then, go home. Then he started to think.(**1**) What was it that made people attracted to one another? He and Tara had their own seperate history prior to that weekend. But Richard and Rachel had been together 3 years and he and his friends had heard nothing but complaints. So why were they getting married all of the sudden?

"Hey Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it that brings couples together? I mean, is it like opposites attracting?"

"I wouldn't think so." she moved next to him on the bed laying sideways with her hair falling in front of her "Take you and me for example." she smiled. She and Gar dated on and off but she knew she loved him more than she loved anyone. "I'm a vegetarian, you're a vegan."

"And we both love nature and animals." he added happily.

"Exactly. I'm not sure there is such a thing as opposites attracting and alike people repelling. Maybe it just _is_."

"Right." he agreed still looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe….. Maybe all things happen for a reason." she sat up before continuing, "Maybe the best things in life are unexpected." she said nervously, moving so her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"Like us?"

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Or finding that perfect wave." he guessed again.

"Possibly." she said.

"Or sex."

She laughed humorlessly at the last one.

"Or…what about…" he tried to think of something else. "What about-"

"What about babies?" she finished putting her head down and letting her eyes close slowly.

"Yea- Wait what?" he rolled of the bed ungracefully and eventually got up to look at his girlfriend. He could see she wasn't joking "Tara? Are you saying you're pregnant?"

She didn't give a full response or turn around to read his face.

"You can't be pregnant so quickly. Not from one weekend!"

"I'm not! I found out during our last **_off_** period." she heard him blow out a sigh. "Are you mad?" she asked with the last amount of courage she could muster.

"Absolutely!" he answered without hesitation. "I'm furious you didn't tell me sooner." she felt arms come around her softly from behind, before she felt his lips in the crook of her neck.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he said proudly. She laughed before covering his hands with her own. "I'll be right back."he said after a minute.

"Where are you going babe?" she asked curious.

"I have to get books about names, and maybe one on knitting so we can start making baby booties." he announced while putting on a shirt and looking for his wallet.

"But Gar-" she tried to get his attention.

"And we should decide when to tell everybody." and with that he was gone. She just laid back on the bed in the same position her boyfriend had been in before hearing the door open. To her credit she didn't move a muscle when he asked, "I'm gonna need my pants before I go right?"

* * *

**Wayne Manor's Corridor 5:00**

Roy found Kori in the main hall studying a painting. She always had a thing for art. Cooking? No. Art? Simply natual talent.

"Hey." he said sneaking up on her.

"Hi Roy." she looked around before kissing him on both cheeks.

"I want to take you out tonight." he said bluntly.

"Well somebody seems bold tonight." she teased. "Perhaps, we should rest for tomorrows festivities."

"I promise, we won't be out for long. I really want to take you out tonight, before the wedding." he said, his eyes silently pleading for an answer.

"Yes." she said. "I will meet you outside at 7:00."

"Perfect. Exactly what I had in mind." he kissed her not caring who saw and went upstairs to retrieve something from his drawer.

* * *

**Bruce's Study 5:15**

"I recently discovered something very interesting about your fiancé Dick. She was born in Azarath." Bruce stated. "I've also discovered that Agent Malcolm Nore suspects you of committing fraud. The truth is, I believe him." Rachel said nothing.

"Bruce." Richard whispered.

"And that's why I've invited him down here." he said not listening to Richard. Nore stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Bruce. "He's agreed to drop all of your charges if you give a statement admitting you are only getting married to save her. Then she will be deporteed to Azarath." he gestured to Rachel who was still being held close by Richard.

"You want a statement?" he asked. Rachel noted the tone of voice made him sound even more pissed than he was at the moment. "I love this woman, we are getting married here tomorrow and I wouldn't have it any other way." he quickly led Rachel out of the study and slammed the door on the way out.

* * *

**Richard and Rachel's Room 5:56**

"I'm going to ask her tonight." Roy finally said outloud.

"That's great man." Richard tried his best to sound excited for his friend since his mind was on other things.

"I just wanted to let you know because I know you guys had a thing." Roy said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks. But that was a while ago. We're both over that now." he assured his friend. "Congrats man. I mean it."

"Thanks but she hasn't said yes yet."

"Why wouldn't she?" Dick asked curiously. He wasn't used to seeing Roy nervous or not confident.

"I don't know its just," he sighed before collapsing on a chair. "What if she says no? What if I'm not good enough?"

"I'm going to tell you something. And if anyone asks me, I'll deny it then find you and kick your ass."

"I got it just tell me." he put his hands up in defense.

"Kori isn't perfect either. She's gone through a lot. Her parents were both killed and her sister tried to sell her once into prostitution. She ran away and had to do lots of terrible things to survive. Stealing, cheating, begging."

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes but don't tell her I told you any of that."

"Thanks Robin."

"No problem… Speedy" he shot back.

"I've got to go its almost 6:00 so I have to get ready." he said surprised at his comeback. "Oh one more thing. I want to take her somewhere that's not exactly walking distance so can I-"

"Corvette, Lexus, Limo or Convertible?" he asked knowingly.

"I was thinking Italian Sports car…?" Richard gave him a serious look.

"Lexus." he answered and Dick threw him the keys. "Thanks."

"Sure. Good luck." he wished Roy before he left the room. Rachel came in right after feeling a lot warmer. There was an awkward silence that spread between the two before Rachel closed their distance with a quick kiss.

Richard didn't feel satisfied however and pulled her back for a longer kiss. Their hands found each others bodies as their actions tried to spell out what they didn't know how to say. When they pulled apart for air, Rachel muttered, "Thank-you."(**2)**

He nodded before continuing to kiss the beautiful woman, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her passionately as she roamed his torso slightly pulling down on the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Hoping he hadn't gone too far.

"I- I'm scared." she stuttered. "I don't know what to do with my feelings." she said slowly as if realizing it for the first time.

"Just let them go. Stop trying to be in control. For a little while just feel." he suggested trying to help her. She nodded as they continued towards the bed, turning off the lights on the way. Rachel felt his weight on top of her but she wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable. Then she remembered what Dick had told her. _'Dont try to control.' _Before she knew it she had let unknown instinct take over. She swung her leg around his waist and brought him even closer to her. Her hands moved to his back and she accidently scratched a bit of his skin causing him to jerk and groan a bit. But he was too focused on her neck to move anymore than that. One hand was on her back and the other rubbing the outside of her thigh when there was a brightness added to the dim bedroom all of a sudden.

'_Shayera always had terrible timing.' _Richard thought.

"Woah. I can't see anything, just put on your clothes and step away from the bed." She said while covering her eyes.

"We're fully dressed Aunt Shayera!" he partially whined, embarrassed. He wasn't completely right. He was only wearing jeans and a tank top. At some point he had taken off his button down shirt. Rachel was wearing pool shorts and a light jacket. He noted as he got off of her.

"Okay well your Uncle John's here and he wants to ask you some questions about arrangements for toasting. And I think you can give the baby maker a rest the day before the wedding." She took the blanket from the end of the bed and left the room.

"You know if I don't go she'll just-" he said quietly.

"Come right back." Rachel finished quietly. He walked over to her and kissed her on the head before leaving.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**In the Courtyard 7:00**

Kori stepped out of the mansion dressed in a green dress and a white half jacket with matching heels. Her hair was completely straight and gelled back so her bangs wouldn't pop out.

Roy stood by the car and looked at his beautiful girlfriend. He was dressed in jeans and a plain white T under a black jacket.

"You ready?"

"Yes." she said nervously as she got in the car. Roy drove Kori to a park bench near a fountain and got out to open her door.

"So you drive all the way out here so we can take a walk?" she asked confused.

"Oui mademoiselle.(Yes little miss)" he answered in her native tounge.

"My goodness Roy that almost sounded French!" Kori joked.

"En fait, je voulais vraiment vous demander quelque chose.(Actually, I really wanted to ask you something.)" he said struggling to nail the accent.

"Really now Roy if you do not stop, you will start scaring me." she turned around to see him on one knee. "Roy?" she questioned breathless.

"Je n'ai pas passé plus d'une semaine avec une jeune fille. Et nous avons été ensemble pendant des mois."(I haven't spent more than a week with any girl. And we've been together for months.) he started as she sat down on the bench.

Pour être honnête Kori Anders je n'ai jamais été plus heureux. Vous êtes la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais été êtes amusant, vous êtes doux, vous êtes innocent, vous êtes tout et plus encore. Je t'aime et je veux être à côté de vous tous les matins quand je me réveille et chaque nuit quand je m'endors. (To be honest Kori Anders I've never been happier. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever been with. You're fun, you're sweet, you're innocent, you're everything and more. I love you and I want to be next to you every morning when I wake up and every night when I fall asleep.)"

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" (Will you marry me?) he finally asked her and held out a ring in a box.

At first her face was blank. She wasn't sure how much hate she would have to take from Jump City's Female population but she didn't care. So she smiled and tackled him and finally said, "Your French is terrible." and kissed him before allowing him to slide the ring on her left hand.

* * *

**1- my friend was like 'Oh God No. -_-*' lolz**

**2- It wasn't just a random makeout scene! It had a purpose.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. And I think I put up the links of some of the clothing on my profile just in case you want to see it. Thx and remember reviewing never hurt a soul! Until next time**

**Much Love**

**~Poppie**


	13. Learning To Say: I Love You So It's Okay

**A/N: I have once again risen from the coil and toil and dirt and mud and misery that is, my school. Lawls. Back with a new chapter and I've decided while I'm working on this story I will be doing some one-shots. So I think I'll do some alphabetical order type of one shot series. And since I love cross-overs so much, I will be doing a story with RENT themes. Not with the AIDS/HIV so much as the underlying themes.**

**TheDreamChaser: I've never seen Moulin Rouge. I'll look into both of them. I've always wanted to try my hand at action so you never know. Thanks so much! **

**RxRFannnnn: Awww so cute. As long as he can remember anniversarys right? lolz! thx for reading Enjoy!**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT: i'm so lad you liked those parts. My favorite scene was definatley when Shayera came in. I couldn't stop laughing while I typed. Also the mushy fluff part at the end was inspiration from the Karate Kid. When Dre, talked to the girls father in Chinese(horrible broken Chinese). It was a sign of seriousness and respect. So thats why I put it in.**

**Mewgirl223: You should totally see it. Ryan Reynolds, HOT! with a capital HAWT! lolz I'm such a fangirl sorry.**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! And BTW Beastboy got his cookies a long time ago. Thanks to my best friend who read my story and threatened me unless I gave them to him. (I know. she's crazy too.)**

* * *

_Rachel was in the court about to sign her divorce papers. But she started shaking. Her hand was so unsteady and her breathing came in little huffs. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. Richard stood there, his face unreadable almost as if he were wearing a mask._

_She stood up and went to touch his cheek. It felt cold. She turned to see Shayera in tears trying to comfort Diana who had bags and looked ready to move. While it wasn't audible Rachel could tell Diana was blaming Bruce for something as he begged her to stay. Rachel tried to make them stop, but she was invisible. All the while Dick stood there looking down until she couldn't meet his eyes anymore._

_Rachel had had enough. She ran over to him and saw he had boxes packed to leave their office. She tried to force blue eyes to meet amethyst but when he lifted his head his eyes remained closed. She just looked through closed and eyes and muttered a sincere, "I'm sorry."_

She woke up with a start and found herself covered in sweat. She pulled her long black hair behind her and went on to start preparing for the wedding. She knew like always, she had to do what she had to do.

* * *

**In The Kitchen 11:55AM**

"Terra. You look amazing." she told her friend before yelling at a crew member through her headset. "No I said Lavender Roses on every table!"

"Right back at ya. Have you seen Gar anywhere?" she asked Karen. She hadn't seen him all morning.

"Sorry." she answered shaking her head. "I'll check the backyard, I'm on my way down there now."

"Thanks." Terra said before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Rachel and Richard's Room 11:57AM**

Argent headed upstairs, her hair straightened on both sides and her red dress flowing around her as she walked into Raven's room. She was wearing her white corset beaded dress, with pleats covering the bottom. It huged her curves perfectly. Her hair was pinned back showing off the lines of her face. She didn't look over at her friend when the door opened. And yet she spoke. The make up she settled for were the bare necessities. Purple eyeshadow to match the amythest stone she wore, was spread over a thin layer of concealer. And to put the icing on the cake. Simple clear lipgloss. Yet it fit her perfectly.

"How do I look?" she asked awkwardly.

"Stunning. Richard Grayson is a lucky man. And he doesn't realize what he's got." she said playfully.

Still Rachel didn't smile. "No he doesn't. Not yet Toni." she hugged her friend despite the cryptic tone in her voice.

"Oh come on now. You don't have cold feet, do you?"

"No." she shook her head with certainty. "I am completely confident with what I'm about to do." she smiled sadly as Toni got up to leave.

"I'll see you out there. Don't forget to smile!" she reminded her.

* * *

**Backyard of Wayne Manor 11:59**

"Garfield!" he turned around at the sudden call of his name. "Tara has been looking all over for you." Karen got closer to him

"What? Wh-why? Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine. Never mind the wedding is about to start." she added as she saw most of the guests were already seated. "There's Terra. Go!" she pushed him off to his seat as she talked into her headset. "Okay groom is in position and he looks sweaty bring a rag in and pat his forehead. Now!" Vic bought the device for her and the technical crew when he saw how busy she was planning all the technical details of the wedding. She cued the music and the guests stood.

Rachel stepped behind the closed doors as music played and the crowd stood in awe. She walked in and gracefully stood beside Richard. Half listening to the silent whispers of '_How beautiful!_' and '_How much did __**that**__ cost?_' before she saw Shayera crying. A flashback to her nightmare turned its ugly head and she knew that this was the moment to do what she had to.

She looked down and raised her hand her back turned to the crowd. "I need to say something."

"Rachel?" Dick asked her, half- knowing she was about to do something stupid.

"It can't wait Dick." she said already back into boss mode. "Hello everybody. I'm just going to take this opportunity to tell everybody thanks for coming out. You all look beautiful. And I just want to apologize for everything I have put you through. I guess I should just start by telling you all, I was not born here."

"Rachel don't." he said softly.

"I was born in a wonderful place called Azarath." she continued anyway. "I moved here when I was 4. I came to your great country living on visas and the belief that hard work got you everything. Except love." she gave Richard a sad smile. "That's what this wonderful man has. He doesn't realize it. But he has a lot of love from his family and friends.

"And had I realized that, I never would have blackmailed him into marrying me so I could remain in the U.S." the crowd gasped at this. Karen took her headset and dropped it into the punch bowl with a clearly spelled out message on her face that said 'Screw it.'

"He's worked hard for me, and he deserves a lot of things. But this," she gestured to herself, "isn't one of them." She handed the bouquet to Toni before walking as fast as she could back to the room. Before Richard could go after her he was stopped by a bunch of people, including reporters, asking him questions.(1)

* * *

**Backyard 12:10PM**

There was a lot of chatter coming from the guests but the real fun came when Toni, Garth, Garfield, Terra, Kori, Roy, Karen, and Victor met up with each other. Karen was too busy downing any champagne she could find. All her hard work went down the toilet in a minute and 27 seconds flat and she allowed herself just this once to binge on improvised mimosas.(2) She offered Terra one and she declined.

"I guess now's as good a time as any right babe?" she turned to Gar.

"My lady you have the floor." he said in mock presentation.

She blushed before clearing her throat. "We're pregnant!"

"Really?" Roy asked surprised. Gar nodded.

"That's awesome." everybody congratulated them.

"Beautiful. Now Roy and I have some news." Kori announced

"We are engaged!" he laughed.

"She said yes?" Vic asked in surprise.

"You knew?" Karen asked accusing him.

"He told me and-"

"And let me guess. You told him about Rachel and Richards fake wedding." she asked annoyed.

"Hold on. You knew it was fake all along?" Toni asked in an accusatory tone.

"Don't act so innocent. Kori told me all about you and Fisher over here." Toni shot a glance at him wondering how Kori found out.

"_I_ didn't tell anyone about that." Garth defended. "And what's so bad about Toni and me?" he turned to Karen.

"Nothing it's just-" Karen started but Kori cut her off,

"Karen, Rachel, Terra and I are very protective of Toni. You do not understand."

"He understands perfectly. In fact he's moving in with me this weekend." Argent took to his side. In her eyes he deserved nothing but praise for the way he's treated her.

"What?" Kori half-shouted.

"Can we get back to you and Victor knowing all about this fake wedding?" Roy exclaimed.

"We didn't know for sure Roy-" Victor started to explain.

"Bullshit!" he interrupted. "You knew _something _was up. Because of you four, Kori and I had to keep our secret in the dark." he yelled poking Vic in the chest with every other word.

Karen intervened before things got ugly. She didn't like the way he was blaming Vic.

"Hey! Hands off. Besides we weren't the only ones who knew, I told Kori."

"You what?" Vic screamed. "We had a deal."

"You didn't tell me about _them_," she yelled back gesturing to Kori and Roy, "and you knew about _that _too didn't you?" they broke off into their own argument.

* * *

"You knew, Kori?" he asked in shock.

"Like Vic said, I was not completely sure."

"You should've told me! Like you should have told me what happened in Paris." he said without realizing it.

"Who told you?" she asked. When he didn't answer she repeatedly shoved him lightly and began cursing him out in French. They too broke off into their own lover's spat.

* * *

"Wait so you told him about Jason?" Terra asked Toni.

"No I didn't he found out on his own."

"You still could've denied it. You didn't tell us even after we asked."

"Was I supposed to tell _him_ I just walked into a door?" Toni asked. "He's a good guy and you should be happy for me. You of all people Terra."

"I didn't mean it like tha-" she stopped mid sentence "Wait. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please. You and Gar haven't had a stable relationship for more than a week at best!"

"Well lets see how long your little fling will last you hypocrite!"

"Longer than my _period _**that's** for sure." she said before the two girls started going at it.

Gar and Garth were busy holding their respective partners back.

* * *

"What the hell happened to trust Vic? Are you that damn stubborn?"

"_I'm_ stubborn?" he half chuckled, "Look who's talking Miss High and Mighty BumbleBee."

"If anyone needs to be knocked off their pedastool it's you Victor!"

"I have no pedastool."

"So your deadly sin would be envy, and not pride then right."

"Like I'm really jealous of your scrawny ass."

"You didn't think it was that scrawny when I tackled you the other day."

"You caught me off guard!"

* * *

"Vous jerk moche!" she hit him with her clutch purse.

"Ow!"

"Je ne peux pas croire que vous seriez assez vil pour en parler. Quel coup bas!" Kori yelled

"I didn't mean t- OW!" she hit him again

"Comment osez-vous mettre quelque chose que vous n'avez pas idée de putain." Kori yelled

"Kori Anders! Language!" another whack to the chest "Oh God, I'm sorry." he whimpered.

She continued to smack him around too pissed to accept apologies at the moment.

* * *

"Don't worry I won't aim for the belly Garth! Just let me get one good hair tug!" she tried at no avail to get loose from his grip."

"Garfield! Get your girl!" He yelped barley missing one claw(fingernail).

"You're going down for that period joke **_Red_**!"

"Bring it **_bottle blondie_**!"

* * *

**Rachel and Richard's Room 12:30PM**

They all continued going on like this as Richard made his way upstairs. On the bed he found the dress and a note. On the inside was the neckalace.

_Dear Richard Grayson,_

_I'm so sorry for everything. You must know I care about you too much to see you throw_

_this life away. I'll be leaving Jump City tomorrow and before I go I promise you, not _

_only will I make sure your book is published, I'll also be sure to give you that promotion _

_and sneak in a good word for you to become head of the company. Paperwork filled out _

_and all. I want to thank you for something before I leave. You taught me and reminded _

_me what it was like to be loved by family. I don't regret this weekend because it was the _

_weekend that taught me how to just __feel__ and __let go __and not __control__. Thank you._

_Love, _

_Rachel Roth_

He gripped the firm paper in his hand until his knuckles turned white.

"Are you okay?" he looked up to see Barbara.

"No. I'm not because," he walked around the room pacing back an forth while running his hands down his gelled back hair. "You see, I have worked for this beast of a woman for three years now. And she has made my life hell. But this-" He pointed to the note "is an all time low even for her." He crumpled it up and threw it to the other side of the room. "She leaves this crap and its heart wrenching. She found another way to torture me!" he screamed enraged.

"How so? I don't understand Dick." she said seriously.

"By making sure I can't have her." he answered honestly and sat down on the bed.

"So what?" she asked. He looked up at her. "You're just gonna let her go?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Get up. Get in the car and drive to the airport. Stop her before its too late."

* * *

**Airport 12:35**

"So what happens now Nore?"

"Now you get the on the plane head back to Jump City, pack your things and get the hell off American soil. I always get my man Miss Roth. I always get my man." She would have punched him but she didn't want to have less time to pack. She was sure he could find some way to make her more miserable than she already was. If possible.

* * *

**Backyard 12:35**

"Excuse me." Dick apologized as he ran through the crowd of people. He could see his car parked out when Diana stopped him with a pissed look on her face.

"How could you?" she asked. "How could you lie to us like that." Shayera appeared and didn't hesitate to jump in the scolding.

"Here I thought my nephew was all grown up and in love. And the truth is-"

"The truth is I do love her Aunt Shayera." he said. "I don't know if it happened before the kiss we had, or before the time she made me miss a date and I was okay with it for some unexplained reason. Now I know I love her. And I'm going to stop her." he ran only a few feet ahead before Bruce stopped him.

"What are you doing? Chasing after some fake marriage." he asked harshly.

"Not now Bruce!" he barked. But Bruce didn't let up. The two men kept arguing before a voice tried to slice through.

"Stop it! Stop it! " Alfred yelled before clutching his chest. And falling to the ground.

"Alfred?" Richard was the first to notice it. Diana and Shayera ran to his side as Garth called 911. The streets were jammed and a helicopter was sent to pick him up. Alfred was lying down with an oxygen mask covering his face and Diana, Bruce, Shayera and Richard stood around him. Suddenly, he took off his mask and said. "You two need to stop fighting. Master Bruce, if Richard doesn't want to run Wayne Industries, stop pushing him. He needs to do what makes him happy.

"And Master Dick, you must promise me, that you will try harder to be a part of this family. Promise me this both of you. Please."

"I promise Alfred." Bruce said. Richard followed suit.

"Okay then." He sat up and turned to the pilot. "You can take us to the airport now sir. Wayne Family orders."

"You faked a heart attack?" Bruce yelled over the propellers.

"I had to get you both to shut up somehow!"

Rachel leaned back into the seat as the plane was ready to take off.

* * *

**Backyard 1:00**

Richard ran off the helicopter as soon as it landed. But it was too late. The wheels of her plane had just left the ground. Quickly, he reached for his cell phone.

"Hot Spot!"

"Hey Grayson, I heard about you're lady bailing. Tough break!"

"I need you to stop the plane."

"Pardon?"

"Stop the plane that just took off. Make it come back."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. Its against all protocol.

"Thanks anyway." he mumbled.

* * *

"Why is he so upset?"

"He didn't tell her he loves her." Diana answered her husband

"She doesn't know?" he asked

"No she doesn't. But she knows _she _loves _him_, she just doesn't know its okay because _he _loves _her _too." Shayera answered before running up to Richard.

"Ohhhhhhh- wait what?"

"God Bruce, we're not that old, keep up!" she teased him before they ran to comfort Richard.

* * *

**A/N: 1. I was reading through and I'm like 'wait a second, shouldn't reporters be all over a Wayne Wedding?' So thats were they came from.**

**2. Mimosas= Champagne and OJ**

**I hope you enjoyed it and yes that fight scene was as complicated to write as it seemed. Lol. So much re reading and editing. I felt weak! haha. Until next time read and review!**

**~Poppie~**


	14. Stop Talking

**A/N: Last Chapter. Not much to say except Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Don't worry, while this is the last chapter, this is not the last of me. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jump City California 4:30PM**

"You. I need you to ship these to this address by five today."

"Sure Ms. Roth but."

"What? What?" she asked impatiently before turning around and seeing a familiar stunning ice blue stare her way. People in the office mindlessly watched as if it were a soap opera.

"Richard? What are you doing? You're sweaty." she noted

"I've been running."

"Really? From Gotham, New York?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Dick. I don't have time." she answered bluntly and turned back to address the person with her packages. "Like I said I need you to send these out-"

"Rachel! Stop Talking!" at this she turned around shocked at his ability to silence her. Only he could. She gave the rest of the office one look and they pretended to go back to 'work'.

"Fine."

"Thursday Morning. I thought I loathed you. I thought all I wanted was for you to get hit by a truck or poisoned or strangled or something."

"That's beautiful really I'm touched." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I told you to stop talking." she did.

"Then we had our little moments in Gotham. Where things changed. When we kissed. When we talked about your tattoo. When we were making out in our room and Shayera walked in. And when you checked me out when we were naked." The office murmured some more.

"I didn't check you out." she blushed and defended softly.

"Yeah you did." he clarified. "I fell in love with you long before Thursday. I don't know exactly when. But I do know I didn't realize any of that. Until I was standing at the alter. Wifeless. And you can imagine my disappointment when I realized the woman I loved was leaving the country. So Rachel. Marry me. Because I'd _really _like to date you."

"The reason I've been alone all these years is because I'm comfortable that way. I think the easiest thing for both of would be forgetting everything that happened this weekend and if I just left."

"You're right." Richard whispered as he got closer. "But we both know you've never been one to take the easy way out Rachel."

"I'm scared."

"Me too." he threw down his jacket and kissed her passionately. He cupped her cheeks in his hands as she tilted her head to keep up with him. He moved his hands from his face to her neck and finally to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The office cheered but all Richard heard was Rachel's next whispered question.

"Weren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?"

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." he said against her lips before kissing her again.

* * *

**Agent Nore's Office**

"So you two are engaged again?" Malcolm Nore asked.

"Yes." The two answered once again.

"Are you sure? Because if there's one wrong answer, I'm going to take. You. Down." The pair nodded.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Richard's Side

**Question 1**: When did you first start to date?

**Answer**: Last Week.

**Question 2: **Is that going well?

**Answer**: So far so good. Thanks for asking.

* * *

Rachel's Side

**Question 3**: What deodorant does Richard use?

**Answer: **Men's Speedstick?

**Question 4**: What flavor?

* * *

Richard's Side

**Question 5**: Was it love at first sight?

**Answer**: *sigh* Hell no.

* * *

Bruce's Side

**Answer**: I adored Rae Rae from the beginning

* * *

Richard's Side

**Question 6**: What side of the bed does she sleep on?

**Answer**: Rachel sleeps on the left.

**Question 7**: What side of the bed do you sleep on?

**Answer: ***strange look*

* * *

Rachel's Side

**Answer**: When you say, 'position in the relationship?'

**Question 9**: Top or Bottom?

* * *

Richard's Side

**Answer**: You're asking me who's _on top_?

**Nore**: You took an oath when you came in here.

**Answer**: I did not take an oath!

**Nore**: You were supposed to. Nora was supposed to but-

**Answer**: Who's Nora?

**Nore**: She's behind you. Don't look around.

* * *

Rachel's Side

**Question 10**: What's his favorite color? He knew yours.

**Answer**: Red.

**Nore**: Nope

**Answer**: Blue.

**Nore**: Nope

**Answer**: Green?

**Nore**: No its white.

* * *

Richard's Side

**Question 10**: What's her favorite color?

**Answer**: Blue.

**Question 11**: What about when she's not at home?

**Answer**: I, don't know.

* * *

Rachel's Side

**Answer**: Look. What does a pop tart or a ball in a net or a fruit roll-up have to do with Richard and my relationship?

**Question 12: **Who are you engaged to?

**Answer**: Richard Grayson.

* * *

Richard's Side

**Answer: **I'm marrying Rachel Roth.

* * *

"So how did the interview go?" Victor asked walking with Karen.

"We passed." Richard said proudly putting his arm around Rachel. She let it rest there before shrugging it off playfully.

"We've gotta get ready for the wedding."

"She's right." Karen checked her watch. "Kori will kill us if we're late."

"I'll see you there Dick." she planted a quick kiss on his cheek before hailing down a cab with Karen.

"I take it you two are doing well." she stated more than asked.

"Yeah." she bit her bottom lip.

"You're glowing."

"Oh shut up!"

"No you are! I know that," she snapped her fingers trying to think of a word. "-afterglow. But I've never seen it on _you_ before."

"BumbleBee." she warned her friend not to pry

"Rachel Raven Roth!"

"So how are you and Victor?" at this she stayed silent and tried to hide a blush behind her coffee cup.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

**Terra and Gar's New Apartment**

"Are you almost ready?"

"Do you think I'm showing?" she asked standing in front of the mirror.

"The doctor said you won't show for another month." he kissed her cheek. "Now lets go before Roy bites my head off."

* * *

**Toni and Garth's New Apartment**

"So are you and Terra okay?"

"Better than ever."

"Have I told you how cute you are when you're mad?"

"If you take any longer to get dressed, you're going to see me downright sexy." she warned. " Now come on."

* * *

**At the Wedding!**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

They did so, well they had been doing so for a while, and everybody cheered.

* * *

**Later On...**

"So Mr. and Mrs. Harper, what are you going to do now?" Victor was recording the wedding on his new camera.

"Do you really want to know?" Roy asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Nevermind you hormonal love birds." Victor joked and went to film the dance floor.

"Speak of the devil." Rachel and Richard were slow dancing and nobody but Argent noticed his hand slip lower and lower...

* * *

**A/N: The end. I liked ending something on a happy note usually somebody has to die. Lolz.**

**Thank you all for this and if you want an epilogue with their kids and whatnot. Sorry. It's not happening. This is the last chapter and my very first complete story.**

**A special Thank You to the following frequent reviewers:**

**TheDreamChaser**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**RukiaRae**

**RxRFannnnn**

**Renee430**

**klrob**

**There are many others and I want to thank _You_ as well but these reviewers have inspired me with words of kindness and wisdom as well as their writing.**

**~Poppie~**


End file.
